


Giving It Up

by Nova_Raven



Series: Aftermath [4]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced D/s, Masochism, Past Rape/Non-con, Soul Bond, Torture, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: The Guardians are serving as ambassadors of peace to a world on the brink of civil war, but a caveat to this mission will put a new strain on Will and Matt's relationship in a way they never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the other pieces in the Aftermath series. Reading them isn't necessary to understanding most of this one.

“So… remind me again why you have to go to this coronation?” Matt said grouchily.

Will sighed, barely glancing at him as she packed. “Because it’s a show of good will, or something, from Kandrakar.” She turned back to her bag.

Matt leaned on the wall in her doorway, still not satisfied. “Couldn’t the other girls just go?” He asked, “You could have had a complication. Keeper of the Heart business.”

Will’s glance was frustrated as she looked at him again. “Matt, you know I’ve been planning this for a while. To not show up would be so incredibly rude, and we’ve kinda become ambassadors for Kandrakar and the worlds they protect so I can’t do that.”

“But…”

“Matt!” Will finally turned around, her hands on her hips. At eighteen, she had finally grown into the body that her guardian form hinted she might have. Years as Keeper of the Heart made her gaze and stance imposing, but years as a Regent of Earth and her boyfriend made him able to meet her without backing down. “What is your problem?”

Matt threw up his arms, pushing himself off the wall. “I don’t know, maybe the part where their prince freaking proposed to you!”

Will took a moment to absorb the information, before she smirked, crossing her arms. “You jealous?”

“What?” Matt yelped, “No, I… not that you have any room… ugh, so not the point!” He looked so honestly distressed that Will took pity on him, stepping forward to catch his hands.

“Matt, hey, nothing is going to happen,” She smiled reassuringly at him. She took his left hand and touched the silver band resting on his ring finger, exposing the similar ring on her own left hand. “I am yours and you are mine.”

“I know babe,” He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. “I just don’t like him,” Matt still seemed worried when he met her eyes. “I’ve got a really bad feeling about this, Will.”

“I know.” Will looked away.

“Especially with their culture…”

“Matt, it’s because of their culture we have to try to support them,” She looked at him again. “Prince Reglan is the first male to take the throne in generations. And they’re an incredibly matriarchal society. If we’re not there to show our support, as the female Guardians of the Veil, it could mean war for their world.”

Peace on the world of Darbonne was on the brink of breaking down. The world was heavily matriarchal, with males seen as barely better than slaves. Their current Queen had only a son, Reglan, and on her deathbed, wanted to see her son crowned before she died. As she was a legend upon her world, it seemed possible the people would begrudgingly accept the prince, at least, long enough for him to possibly give birth to a daughter. But there was an undercurrent of discontent on Darbonne, and it was that discontent that the Oracle feared would lead to war.        

She took a breath through her nose and out through her mouth, as she knew why the marriage proposal had been extended. Reglan was around her age, at eighteen, and the Queen had thought that perhaps a union between the Keeper of the Heart and her son might bring strength to her son’s rule. The Guardian could only hope that the offer had merely been extended as a courtesy, and that Reglan had other suitors who might suit the role better.

“I just wish I could go,” Matt pulled away from her, walking over to sit at the edge of her bed.

“You know what the conditions of that would be,” Will said tightly, crossing her arms again in discomfort. “I don’t want to put you through that.”

The council had stressed that when it came to the Guardians attending the coronation. Respect had to be made for all customs of the Darbonne in the attempt to keep peace. If the Darbonnians suspected that the Guardians did not respect their culture or were plotting to overthrow their way of life by supporting this coronation…

Will blew hair out of her face, the ends sparking. If Matt were to attend he would have to do so under the guise of her personal slave. Which the council had mentioned might make Will seem more like the female leader the people were used to, but Will refused to ask that of Matt, given his history.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Matt’s quiet voice. “What if I wanted to do it?”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah,” He said, looking up at her. “I want to be there for you. And besides, if something goes wrong, I want to be able to protect you.”

Will was already shaking her head. “Matt, if you go with me you’ll have to be submissive to every female you meet, wear… the slave attire, especially since you’ll be with me, and people will… touch you,” She said gingerly. “You wouldn’t be a person there. Just an object.”

Matt nodded with a slight cringe. “I know. But you’re protective as hell already, and I’d like to see someone else try to touch me around you.” He cracked a grin, “And I kinda have to follow your orders anyway, so what’s the difference?”

“Matt, I…” That was still a sore spot between them.

 _Will,_ Matt projected into her mind, sensing the emotions brought on by his allusion to that part of their bond. _I’m sure._

In the years since their telepathic bond had been formed it had matured quite a bit. They could both project thoughts, although Will was better at actual words than Matt. Matt usually chose to express himself across their bond through emotions, and right now all she could feel was how sure he was. Nervous and concerned, yes, but that was conviction that she felt.

“Matt, I…” She tried to start again, but just rushed forward and folded him into her arms. “Thank you…” She whispered.

Matt nodded into her shoulder. _I love you._

_I love you too._

“Uhh…” Matt seemed concerned. “I have to wear what?”

“A uh… a collar…” Will was blushing as red as her hair, “And uh… a leash.”

“Who’s a good puppy?” Irma teased, only chuckling when Matt sent her a glare.

They were waiting for their escorts to arrive in Kandrakar, and the anxiety about this mission was starting to get to Will. What if she messed up? There were so many cultural norms she had to remember for this and then there was the whole Matt thing. She would have to be responsible for making sure that he followed protocol too, and he knew that meant she might use their compulsion.    

“Matt, you know you can still back out…”

“No,” Matt flushed, rubbing his bare arms. “I’m not thrilled about the get up, but I’m not backing out.”

Will was equal parts thrilled and not thrilled about what Matt would have to wear. While the girls were all were transformed, Matt had a slightly different dress code. Deciding that Matt’s Regent form should be kept secret, Matt was in his human form for this. Many of the slaves in Darbonne went naked, but the Oracle had thankfully given Matt the option to wear a pair of very light harem pants, that went down to just below his knee, cinching at the bottom. The rest of him, feet included, was bare.

Except for the locking metal collar he would wear around his neck.

The locking metal collar Will now held in her hands.

Matt sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Alright,” he finally said, “Let’s do this.” Will nodded, stepping forward. Matt glanced down at the collar, but then up at Will, where he held his gaze. She could feel that he was nervous; nervous for how he would have to behave in the upcoming days, and apprehensive of having to wear a metal collar around his neck that would mean so much more than just a necklace, even if they were only pretending. But she also felt the overwhelming trust had in her, and the knowledge that no matter how much power she held over him, she would not violate that trust. It almost felt like the moment they should have had before Will irreversibly bound him to her almost three years ago.

When the collar clicked closed, Matt’s eyes closes briefly and he shuddered, a breath hitching out of his lungs. And suddenly, Will could feel a reaction she hadn’t expected bleeding over their bond: lust.

“Matt…” And then Will yelped as Matt unexpectedly slammed the bond closed. “Matt, what are you…?”

“Uh, ladies,” Cornelia cut them off as the sound of a fold opening met their ears, “Our escorts are here.”

Will was staring at Matt, who was pointedly not meeting her gaze. What in the world was going on with him? _Will, what’s going on?_ Taranee hissed in her mind.

 _Matt just closed our bond_ , Will was bewildered, trying to desperately school her expression as the royal guard, three female Darbonnians, approached. She couldn’t remember the last time Matt had completely closed their bond. Usually they both just kept it open in the background, just in case, but now Will felt nothing.

Uneasy, Will turned her gaze to the approaching Darbonnians. She blew her bangs out of her face, squaring her shoulders. At the last minute, she noticed Matt still staring off into space, and hissed, “Matt, here, kneel!” She felt a twinge of pain as she watched Matt obey her with the efficiency he was compelled to from direct orders. She watched him fall to his knees at her feel, eyes downcast. She wished she could apologize, but there was no way to communicate.

What in the hell was he doing?

“Guardians?” The Darbonnian at the center spoke.

Will inclined her head in acknowledgement. “Matari be with you.”

The Darbonnian inclined her head back. “And be she with you, as she is with us all.”

Will felt better having completed the traditional greeting. She took a deep breath before continuing. “My name is Will, I am the Guardian of the Heart.” She introduced all the other girls by their names and elements, before finally reaching Matt. Her heart rate picked up, as he had still not looked at her, and she longed to know what was going on in his head. “And this is Matt, my… slave.” The word felt wrong on her tongue.

“It is good to finally meet you, Guardians of the Veil,” The Darbonnians were a desert dwelling people, from an arid world. They were humanoid, but a very pale people, with eyes that blinked with two eyelids and blood vessels running visible under their pale skin. They were hairless, and wore oversized white dresses. They carried silver weapons with them, and while there was no hostility, Will could sense the air of unease that the followed them. “We have heard so much about you.”

Will nodded. “We are honored to have been invited to this occasion.”

“As we are honored to have you,” The Darbonnian turned as her two escorts followed her lead. “Please, follow me. We have festivities planned.” She and her guard stepped back through the fold.

Will took a moment to meet everyone’s eyes. _We good?_ She asked. She got four determined nods in response. “Matt, follow me,” She said quietly, knowing she had to override the kneel order. He stood stiffly, still avoiding her gaze.

But she couldn’t let herself think about that right now. She had a job to do. “Let’s go,” She said, and the group stepped through the fold.

The air that met them was dry and hot. _No humidity,_ Cornelia commented. _My hair is going to look fabulous._ Will smiled, knowing Cornelia was trying to lighten the mood. She must be feeling the unease that permeated the very air here.

“Holy cow!” She heard Hay Lin exclaim, and when she turned to see what the air guardian was reacting to, her mouth dropped open. She had thought it was just a mountain, but upon closer inspection, she could see that it was much more than that. The entire face was a mass of carvings into the golden white stone that made it clear it was a castle of some type. Towers, balconies, grander than a scale Will had ever seen on earth.

“Wow,” She whispered.

The Darbonnian smiled. “This is our world’s center, the Heart of Matari. For generations the Royal family has inhabited the Heart, and thousands of years of construction have gone into the masterpiece you see today.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Will murmured, and the other guardians echoed her sentiments. They were headed towards an opening on the ground that as they approached, Will could see was a giant, intricately carved doorway. There appeared to be a crowd of Darbonnians gathered, lining the entryway to the castle.

Will startled as a low but joyous chant met her ears. “Are they singing?” Irma asked.

“It’s a song of Welcoming,” Their guide said. “It’s not every day we have the Guardians of the Infinite Realms visit.” Will nodded, the chant reaching its peak as they finally entered the doorway.

Darbonnians lined the entryway, a chorus of female voices singing their song. Will could see that some of the females had male escorts, but all either stood behind the line, or knelt at the feet of a female. Will felt a shiver of unease, casting a glance at Matt, worried for what she had gotten him into.

The singing followed them through the hallways of the castle. If Will had to put an earthen name to the sound of the song, it was reminiscent of a blend of middle eastern and Saharan tones, with something otherworldly Will couldn’t quite identify. It sounded festive, but Will couldn’t shake the feel that something way wrong. _You guys feel it too?_ Taranee asked. They all nodded.

 _Something feels sick,_ Hay Lin responded quietly, always more in touch with the energy of places, _Something twisted and wrong._

Finally, they seemed to come out in what was clearly a throne room of some variety. The crowd parted to reveal an ornate sandstone throne lined with sapphire blue blankets and pillows. In the throne, sat a female Darbonnian. Even not knowing the appearance of Darbonnians very well, Will could tell that this one was very sick. Her skin, rather than being the pale whitish color that most possessed, was sallow and yellow. It was wrinkled, seeming to sag in places that it shouldn’t. Yet, when she lifted her head to see her visitors, her pale eyes shown with a life and fight that belied her physical condition.

This was clearly their Queen, Queen Ayaka.

As they came within ten feet or so of the throne, the Queen had only to lift one hand and the whole room fell silent. The silence was almost deafening after the chorus, and the Queen sat up, a male aid hustling from his kneeling position at the foot of her throne to help her sit upright. “Reglan, I am fine,” the Queen insisted, and the guardians rested their eyes for the first time upon the Crown Prince, Prince Reglan.

He was attractive, by Will’s standards, with a slightly more earthen appearance than his people. He finished helping his mother, and knelt back down at the foot of the throne, but once kneeling, met Will’s eyes, their pale blue astonishing her. He clearly knew who she was, as he nodded, smiling slightly. Will kept her expression schooled, but her heart started racing. She had forgotten about the marriage proposal in the wake of Matt cutting off their bond.

 _Guys, kneel,_ Taranee hissed, always the one to be unflustered in these situations. She had become their master of foreign relations over the course of these ambassador missions, attacking each new culture with a fascination. Thank goodness she at least had not gotten distracted.

The guardians knelt to the Darbonnian Queen, and she smiled at them. “Matari be with you.”

“And be she with you, as she is with us all,” Will responded.

The Queen smiled wider. “Please, rise,” She said. The guardians stood. “As you may know, I am Queen Ayaka. I presume you are Will, Keeper of the Heart?”

Will nodded, moving through introductions of the rest of their group. The Queen met each of their gazes and nodded. When Will got to Matt, the Queen spoke before she could introduce him. “I see you have a slave.” Will nodded, glancing at Matt, who stood behind her, his gaze downcast.

“He is my personal aid,” Will said evenly.

The Queen nodded, turning her attention back to the group as a whole. Will let out a breath when the Queen’s unexpectedly heavy gaze moved off of her. “Welcome to my Kingdom. I hope you have enjoyed your experience so far.”

“The singing was really cool,” Hay Lin, stepping forward, “And your architecture is gorgeous!”

The Queen dipped her head. “Yes. It is the product of thousands of years of artisans. It is as much a living embodiment Matari as I. I’m sure someone would be willing to show you around if you are interested?”

Hay Lin’s eyes lit up. “That would be awesome! Uh… your highness.”

The Queen shook her head, smiling lightly. “Please, we have no need for titles between us. Call me Ayaka.”

Hay Lin grinned. “Thank you… Ayaka.”

The Queen cast her gaze around to room. “I will have someone escort you to your rooms. Your bags are there, and you can get settled there before the dinner tonight.” The girls nodded, and were turning to leave before the Queen said, “Will, if you would stay back, I would like a few words with you.”

Will’s heart sank into her stomach. She had hoped to be able to talk with Matt. But what choice did she have? “Yes, Ayaka.” She agreed.

Reglan rose again to help his mother down from the throne. The Queen beckoned for Will to follow them. Will had only taken a few steps before Ayaka spoke again. “Have your boy stay with the other guardians. I would prefer this to be a private talk.” Will turned to see that Matt had started to follow her, probably still obeying her order from earlier. For the first time since he had blocked the bond, Matt met her eyes. She could tell he clearly wanted to come with her. He had that protective glint in his eyes.

Unfortunately, Will didn’t want to disrespect their hosts this early, and with an apologetic look, said, “Matt, go with the other girls and start unpacking our stuff. Wait for me there.”

Matt was upset with that, she knew that, could see it in his face, but still had to follow her orders. As he walked away with the group, Will saw his right hand come up to fiddle with the collar around his neck.

Will swallowed down the apology that wanted to come bursting out of her throat, and turned around to address the Queen and her son.

She followed them into a room that adjoined directly behind the throne room. It was smaller and more intimate, and Will could tell that it was soundproofed by the way that when the door closed, all sound from the outside disappeared. This made Will incredibly nervous, and she felt within her for the throb of life that she knew to be the heart. She was fine. This was a peaceful mission.

Reglan escorted his mother to a soft chair, and then left the room at the Queen’s nod. The Queen looked at Will. “Feel free to sit or stand. I just have some information to impart.”

Will nodded, deciding to sit cross-legged in front of the Queen. Once she was comfortable, the Queen began speaking. “I assume you received my son’s proposal of marriage?”

Will nodded stiffly.

The Queen sighed and leaned her head back in the chair. “I do apologize for putting you in such an awkward position.” Will’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected that. “I know that this almost certainly not what you want. In fact, I imagine your slave is actually your romantic companion.”

Will didn’t know how to answer. “Uh…” Was all that she could make come out of her mouth.

Ayaka smiled comfortingly. “I am sorry to have placed the pressure of this upon you, but it seemed a solution to my kingdom’s problem. Your reputation precedes you Guardian, and it is something that I hope to take advantage of. I will do my best to make this as painless as possible for you, but still protect my son.”

“Ayaka… If I can speak with completely honesty…”

“If I may,” Ayaka interjected smoothly, “Please hear my offer, and then you may take the next few days to decide.” Will took a deep breath, before nodded.

The Queen cast her a grateful look before speaking. “At dinner tonight, my son will propose to you. I would have you accept. In two days, I would have you marry, and then the third day at Sunrise will be his coronation, and therefore, your coronation.”

Will felt like she couldn’t breath. “Uh…”

“I am hoping this will give my son some time to conceive a child.”

“Wait-wait-wait-wait! I don’t…” Will stammered, not believing any of this. “Are our species even compatible…?”

Ayaka held up her hand. “I know that possession of a Heart makes it impossible for you to have children…”

“Well, I don’t really have the time for it…” Something suddenly in Ayaka’s gaze made her pause, and she took a second to reconsider the monarch’s words. “I’m sorry, run that by me again?” Will squawked, hands finding their way to her stomach subconsciously. “What do you mean the Heart makes it impossible for me to have kids? Because I’m too busy or…?”

Ayaka’s brow was furrowed in confusion, but then cleared in understanding. “You were not told?”

“Uh… told what?” Will squeaked.

“Our people have a history of the Heart of Darbonne being born into the Royal family. A Heart, having been conceived to carry the Heart of a world, cannot bear children, so as to prioritize the Heart. In this case, surrogate parents are chosen to carry the heir. There is a ritual…” Ayaka trailed off, seeming to see the stricken look on Will’s face. “You were not told.”

It was a statement.

“I can’t… I can’t get pregnant?” Will whispered, pressing her hands against her stomach. Certainly she didn’t want a kid now, not with the whole saving the universe biz, but she had always thought that someday she’d have little Matts and Wills running around her house, little dark haired girls and red headed boys… A whole future evaporated in front of her. And Matt… Matt would have been affected too. “They never…” Her face was wet. “I wasn’t told.”

The Queen’s face was all sympathy as she reached out to place her hand on Will’s head. “I am so sorry, my child.”

Will gripped her hair. “I can’t… I can’t…” She shook her head. “God, I can’t deal with this right now.” She stood up and paced the room. She couldn’t handle this right now, not when Matt was being weird and when she had a possible civil war on her hands. Much as she wanted to curl into a ball and be terrified Will Vandom, right now, at this very instant, she had to put on her big girl panties and be Will, Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar.

“I’m not…” Her voice trembled, so she cleared her throat and continued. “I’m not going to think about this right now. My priority is your world, not mine.” She turned to Ayaka, squaring her shoulders. “How is this heir thing going to work?”

There was sympathy in Ayaka’s voice when she spoke again. “If it comforts you at all, as Princess of Darbonne the child will be yours, as you will be acting Queen of Darbonne,” Ayaka said softly. “She will be conceived by our ritual, which you will take part in, and when she is born, you will return to Darbonne for her coronation.”

Will frowned, trying to make sense of the statements while ignoring the maelstrom of emotions in the back of her mind. “And then, I’m no longer Queen of your world?”

Ayaka smiled. “Correct. Then you can return to your world and not trouble yourself with our affairs. Your daughter and my son will handle that.”

“My…” Will stopped herself. She couldn’t go there. Not right now.

“I don’t know how else to assure the safety of my kingdom,” Ayaka murmured, and for a moment, Will saw the real person behind the visage of the confident queen. “If I die and my people do not accept my son as King, then there will be anarchy. And I cannot do that to my people.” She looked beseechingly at Will, begging her to understand.

And she did. At least, to some degree. Being a leader meant asking things of people that weren’t always to their liking. Will knew that intimately. “I… this is just so much to absorb,” Will murmured, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed.

“I know Will,” The Queen looked pained. “And I hate to ask this of you, but I have to think of my kingdom and my people first. And this is a solution I have come up with.”

Heart beating fast, hands still subconsciously resting over her womb, one that she now knew would never carry a child, Will slowly nodded. “Okay,” She agreed, just trying to breathe. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

The dying Queen nodded, a wave of relief seeming to overtake her as she sagged back into her throne. “Matari thanks you,” She whispered, “And may her blessings protect us all in the days to come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will followed her escort back to the other Guardians in a state of shock. Though her external appearance was calm, internally she was screaming.

This wouldn’t be the first time the council had neglected to tell them something that might alter their lives down the line. Sure it didn’t seem like an issue when they were all fourteen, but at eighteen, with a serious boyfriend she was probably going to marry some day (even though he would technically be her second husband), the stakes had changed.

What if she had never been told? What if at twenty-six she had been trying to get pregnant with Matt and everything was failing to make it happen and no one had ever told her? Hell, if she had been told honestly at fourteen would it have changed her decision? She had changed and saved so many lives with the Heart, but at what cost to her own life? She had already given up so much for the heart, seen others go through unspeakable horrors because of her…

Did this extend to the other guardians? Probably not, as she was pretty sure that Yan Lin was Hay Lin’s biological grandmother.  

What about Elyon? Had she been told? Had her parents possessed the Heart of Meridian? Were they really her parents? And Cornelia’s baby sister, Lillian. Was her fate already sealed? Or because she hadn’t wielded the Heart yet at its full capacity could she still have a chance at normal? And how would possessing one third of the Heart of Earth impact Matt’s chances? What if he didn’t want her after he found out…?

“This is your room, Guardian,” The escort broke Will out of her mind after she almost stumbled into him.

She wasn’t even sure how to talk for a moment. “Uh… thank you,” Will stammered, opening the door and darting inside.

The other girls were waiting for her in what appeared to be a common area.

“Hey, Will, how’d it…”

“Where’s Matt?” Will asked bluntly, not even registering who had spoken. Seeing their confused faces, she tried to explain, “I’m sorry, I’ll explain everything later, I just… I just need Matt right now…” Tears were starting to spill over her eyes despite her best efforts to quell them. “Please, I…”

“Will.” Will turned her head quickly to see Matt standing at one of the doorways circling the main area, still dressed in the garb from earlier.

Before she knew it she was in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and finally, finally breaking. She faintly heard the other girls’ voices rise in concern, but Matt stepped back, closing the door behind them as he stepped back into the room.

“Will, are you…?”

“Please open the bond Matt,” Will begged, “I’m so, so sorry for everything earlier but I need to feel you please!”    

And then he was there, back in her mind like he belonged, and she reached out, desperately pulling for any kind of comfort she could. He seemed kind of overwhelmed, but lifted her against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his hips, lifting her into the air with his six and a half foot frame.

She had forgotten in the short hour how right it felt to have their minds connected, and how wrong it had felt previously. She gripped his hair, kissing him so hard that she could feel their teeth clacking but she just needed…

She sense confusion from him and concern, but in the torrential current of emotions flooding over their bond, he soon got with the program. He pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her and pressing himself against her. “God, Will…”

“I need you, I need you, I need you…” Was all Will could get out as she struggled with her skirt and tights. Matt helped her shimmy the skirt down her hips and she heard a massive _rip_ as he tore through her tights with his hands. She barely noticed him pull his pants down before he was flipping her onto her stomach, climbing into position on top of her. _Now, now, take me, now Matt, please, I need you…_ She wasn’t sure words were conveying over the bond, but Matt had always been better with emotions anyway, and he was driving deep into her. The rough entry hurt, but in the cacophony of emotions spiraling through their bond Will cried out for more.

It was hard, brutal sex, the kind usually only reserved for “I thought I lost you” sex. Matt hands dug into her hips with a roughness that would leave black and blue bruises on her human form, and slammed her down into the bed so hard it was hard to breath. She could feel the heat and the lust and the fear and the pain and so, so much love bleeding over into the bond that she could scream with the intensity of it. Maybe she was screaming. She couldn’t tell the screaming in her mind from the screaming in the real world anymore.

“Almost there, almost there baby,” Matt chanted, and she shrieked as he slammed as deep as he could go, deeper than he should go, sex that would leave her human form sore for days…

_I love you I love you I love you…_ She wasn’t sure if it was in her head or out loud as with a roar from Matt everything within her seemed to break. And then he just held her as she sobbed out everything that was within her chest heaving and tears staining her face as he held her so tightly, and she just loved him so, so much more than words could do justice to…

And slowly, every so slowly, the world seemed to come back into focus. She was pressed against a warms, naked Matt with sweat caked on her body and a pleasant throb all over. Someone was stroking her hair, probably Matt… Will’s mind didn’t want to come back down to reality yet. Reality was so stressful, but quiet whispers from Matt gradually reminded her of her physical body, and what had just happened.

She cracked open her eyes blearily, squinting in the deceptively bright light. “Hey baby, welcome back,” Matt was smiling at her, slight concern in his expression.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into his neck, tensing at the unpleasant reminder of the collar sitting there. “Hey.”

“That was uh… unexpected,” He commented, continuing to pet her hair.

Will shrugged, “Maybe.”

“You uh… wanna tell me what that was about?” There was clearly concern in his voice.

Will sighed, pulling herself up reluctantly to put her weight on her elbow. “I uh… found out some things.”

“What kind of things?” Matt continued patiently.

“Things that… I wasn’t told before, _we_ weren’t told before,” Will wanted to watch his face but she also didn’t when she told him.

Matt’s face tightened. “What kind of things?” He prodded, but his tone was gruffer.

Will squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, steeling herself. This was Matt, he loved her, he wasn’t going to leave her for this, she had had no way to know that…

“Hey, hey,” Matt gripped her shoulder, “Babe, look at me, breath, okay, what happened? Was it the prince? Did he hurt you?” Matt’s voice was rising in volume and anger and Will wasn’t sure she had ever seen that look on his face before.

“No, it’s not, he didn’t, this has nothing to do with him,” Will said quickly. “It has to do with… me… and us, and what the Heart _did_ to me and …maybe us.”

Matt shook his head. “Will, you’re not making any sense.”

“I can’t get pregnant, Matt,” Will spat out bitterly. “Heart carriers are apparently infertile.”

She saw shock, then confusion, then understanding, then sadness and anger pass over Matt’s face. His eyes darted to her stomach, then to her face. “Will I…” He was trying to control himself, be strong for her. “It’s not a big deal. I can… we can…” He swallowed. “We’re too young to think about this.”

“But what if we weren’t?” Will cried. “I always wanted and pictured… I wanted that with you and now I can’t!” Matt pulled her into his arms as the tears started again. Matt was warm and comforting but Will felt an emptiness in her abdomen, an emptiness that she hadn’t even been conscious of before. “I just… why didn’t… Matt I…”

“Shhh, shhh,” Matt projected soothing waves over the bond, but with him in her mind again, she could feel the trembling animal that lay behind them.  

“We should have been told,” She finally whimpered, shaking like the final leaf on a tree in autumn.  

Matt sighed, stroking her back, but there was hitching in his breathing that belied the calm he was trying to project. “I promise Will, we’ll find a way to make this work. If the time comes…” He amended his words as she trembled violently, “When the time comes that we’re ready for that step, we’ll figure it out.” He pulled back and met her eyes. “I promise Will.” There was desperation in that promise.  

She nodded, trying to collect herself. Now was not the time to be falling apart. “I know, it’s kinda silly to worry about it now, but…”

“No,” Matt shook his head, tightening his grip on her. “They should have told us.” Silence for a moment, before Matt said, “So… I guess that impacts me too, huh?”

“I don’t know…” Will said faintly, making a vague shrugging motion. “Maybe since you’re only carrying a third of the heart it won’t affect you?”

He shrugged. “When I took the Heart of Earth on you know, with the war going on, I couldn’t have made a different choice, I wouldn’t…” His mouth twisted as he thought. “At the time, I think that even if I had been told it could happen I would have done it.”

“Why?”

“Because you were in danger,” He said simply. “You could have died. And I never would have forgiven myself.”

Will smiled, tears welling up in her eyes again. Sometimes, without even trying, Matt reminded her just how much she loved him. “I’m so glad you blindly ran through a portal to Meridian because you thought I thought you were giving up too easily.”

Matt chuckled, mirth breaking through the tears. “Not one of my more dignified moments.”  

Will smiled. Glancing at the collar around Matt’s neck, she was reminded of the news she had to reveal to the group. She pressed her forehead into his chest, wanting to forget the world just a little bit longer. “Well, soon as we’re presentable, I guess I should tell everyone how my meeting with the Queen went.”

Matt waited until she lifted her head to meet her eyes. “How did it go?”

Will exhaled heavily. “You’re not going to like it.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t like it,” Matt glowered from next to her, his arms over his chest.

“Always thought you’d be the first of us to get married,” Irma commented, an uncharacteristic heaviness in her voice. “But not like this.”

The guardians were gathered in the common area of their room. The area was surrounded by six doors, giving each of them a private room with a common area outside. The rooms, as Matt and Will had discovered to their mortification, were not soundproofed, leading to some awkward looks when Will and Matt had entered, both wearing PJs.

“But I mean, what choice do we have?” Will asked, arms wrapped around her knees. “She really did try to make it as painless for me as possible.”

“Yeah, except for the whole kid on another world thing,” Cornelia noted darkly. “I don’t understand how she can ask that of you.”

“I mean… it might be the only chance I ever get to have a kid…” Will said quietly. The group silently absorbed that fact. Hay Lin had confirmed that Yan Lin was her biological grandmother, so Will was the only one of the girls who was having to deal with that bit of news.

“You know one of us would surrogate for you,” Hay Lin offered, to varying degrees and agreement from around the room. “I know it wouldn’t quite be the same, but…”

Will shook her head. “No, that’s not… I mean…” Blood rose into her cheeks. “Thank you Hay Lin, but that’s not really the point right now.”

Taranee nodded, taking the cue to redirect the conversation. “I mean, we are ambassadors here,” She pointed out. “If this could prevent a civil war and a lot of deaths…” She met Will’s eyes, “But at the same time…”

“I mean, I already agreed to it,” Will said, “So the decision has been made.”

Matt was twisting his promise ring around his finger. _I don’t like it,_ he felt rather than said. _You’re mine._ The sentiment was expressed more in emotions than words, but Will got the message.

_It’s just pretending,_ Will assured him, _I’m sure Reglan knows…_

_He’d better…_ There was a thinly veiled threat underneath his words.

_Matt…_

“Yo, lovebirds, care to clue us in on your conversation?” Irma interjected, a teasing grin on her face.

The couple flushed. “I just don’t like this plan,” Matt said tersely. “If these people are so close to rioting, this plan puts Will in a lot of danger.”

“No more than usual,” Will said. “I mean, wouldn’t be the first time people have tried to kill me.” And it wasn’t. As leader of the Guardians and keeper of the Heart, Will had begun to see herself the target of assassins over the years. While clearly none had been successful, one such attempt had landed her in the hospital for a few days.

Everyone in the room cringed. They remembered.

“I don’t want to fight in another war again,” Hay Lin said quietly. “Especially ones where there are no definite bad guys… just people…”

Will shivered. “That’s why I have to do this.”

The room was silent with reluctant agreement.

“Well, on that note,” Cornelia stood up. “I’m going to go get ready for tonight. A girl’s gotta look her best you know?” She flashed an artificially bright smile.  

“Yeah,” Irma agreed, yawning. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. Folding always tires me out.”

Matt wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she snuggled into his shoulder. Casting a look around the room, Taranee said, slightly louder than necessary, “I’m going to go finish unpacking. Hay Lin, wanna come?”

“Uh, yeah,” Hay Lin cast a look at Taranee and then at Will and Matt. “I can do that.” The Air Guardian hopped up and followed the Fire Guardian out of the room.

Will was thankful for the gesture from her friends. She and Matt still needed some time.

Matt smiled softly. “Well, they almost made it look natural.”

Will nodded, chuckling. “Cornelia and Irma were never ones for subtlety. They probably were chatting on WITCH radio,” the affectionate term given to the girls’ telepathic communication.

There was a moment of quiet between then, before Will started absentmindedly tracing patterns on Matt’s chest. She knew she had to bring it up now, before they might not have the chance again. “Matt… why did you close the bond earlier?”

The energy in the room instantly shifted. Matt chuckled nervously, his body locking up. “It’s not a big deal,” He looked away, hand finding its way up to the collar round his neck. “I mean, we’ve got other things…”

“Matt, you’ve _never_ shut me out like that before,” Will pressed. “Ever, even when we were really mad at each other, you’ve never completely cut me off.” She pressed him, “Especially in the middle of a mission.”

Matt drew back from her ever so slightly, darkness in his eyes. “I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“Why?” Will couldn’t understand what was going on. She closed the distance between them he had tried to establish. “I needed you, and our bond right then, and you took it away.”

“I was dealing with something…”

“Then let me help you deal with it…”

“It might not help.”

“I’ve helped before…”

“That was different.”

“How?”

“Because you’re making this one worse!” Matt finally snapped.

Will fell back as if she had been struck. She didn’t understand. “What do you mean?” She reached into the bond to try to grasp what he was talking about, but he pushed her back. Not shutting the door like before, just not letting her in.

“Why won’t you let me in?” She asked faintly. “What am I doing?”

Matt wouldn’t meet her eyes. That troubled look took residence on his face again. “Please, just…” He pressed his hands into his face. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out…”

Will knew she could force him to tell her. It would be as easy as an order. But that would be a violation of his trust and a breaching of the promise they had made years ago. “Fine,” She said tightly, “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Will, come on…” Matt called after her.

She whirled back to look at him. “Why won’t you trust me with this?” It was a low blow, she knew, but she was already too emotionally exhausted to hold back.

Will saw the effect the words had on him. Something in his gaze broke, and he looked down at the couch. His jaw clenched, and his eyes did that squinting thing that Will knew was him trying to hold back tears. “I don’t even know what it is,” He murmured brokenly. “But I can’t…”

She stepped towards him, anger seeping away at seeing him like this. He was clearly hurting. “Please tell me what’s going on?”

Matt shook his head. “I just need time.” And it was final, and Will knew she would get nothing else out of him.

Giving him one last look, she decided to let him have his time alone. She quietly walked back to her room, hating to leave him but knowing from previous experience that sometimes he needed it. She shut the door to her room, which still smelled heavily of sex. She took one look at the rustled sheets, before she grabbed her froggy plush from her bag, flopped down on the floor and cuddled him, not knowing what else to do.

 

There was a palpable tension when the girls assembled in the common area that night. They were dressed in their guardian forms again, with Matt in his accepted attire. The simple chain leash had been clipped to his collar and was gripped loosely in Will’s hand.

Will hadn’t expected the tight inhale and the brief block on their emotional connection when she clipped on the leash and gave it a slight tug. She felt immediately guilty. Matt had just told her this whole thing was making it worse. “Sorry…” She apologized quietly. Matt just looked away in discomfort.

There escort seemed to take a lot longer this time, although maybe it was just the anticipation for tonight. If all went according to plan, Will would be getting engaged tonight, which just felt so wrong to her.

Matt started rubbing his arms while they waited. “And I used to be uncomfortable with my Regent outfit,” He muttered. “At least I had a shirt.”

Hay Lin giggled at his comment, but Will saw her catch a look at Will’s face and her own fell. _You guys doing okay?_ Hay Lin asked in concern.

_I don’t think so,_ Will replied. _He’s blocking me out. Not totally closing the bond, but he’s not letting me in either. And I really have no idea why._

_I mean, with what he’s been through it doesn’t surprise me this whole situation is making him act weird,_ Hay Lin shrugged. _We toss around the phrase Mind Monkey because it’s easier than the reality. He was Nerissa’s slave for months, and now, that’s kinda what’s happening to him again._

_I warned him about it though…_ Will still felt like she was missing something.

“Guardians?” It appeared as though their escort had appeared. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Will answered, glancing at the group.

_Guardians unite!_ Irma commented in their heads, and she grinned a bit. _Let’s do this thing._

_My line,_ Will smirked back, as they started heading out the door.

_Any idea what these people eat?_

_Usually a lot of meat and fungi. Although I’m sure they’ll have pulled out all the stops for an engagement meal…_

_Will?_ Matt.

_Hey, Matt, what’s up?_ Will switched over from WITCH radio to listen to their bond.

_I might need you to order me to not react to his proposal._

Will furrowed her brow. _Why?_

_Because… because it should have been me,_ Matt’s tone was bitter. _I should have been the first guy down on one knee for you._

Will knew exactly what he meant. She tried to be nonchalant about it. _Well, we don’t know exactly what a Darbonnian proposal consists of…_

_You know what I mean,_ he said, not taking the bait. _Just… please?_

Turmolt brewed in Will’s belly. She didn’t usually use their compulsion to give Matt such universal orders that would truly restrict his free will. _Are you sure?_ She checked one last time. _You’ve panicked when I’ve done this accidentally…_

_Will…_ There was so much pain coming through their bond. _I will not let this happen if you don’t._

For a moment, Will let herself imagine Matt objecting to the proposal, and proposing to her in his stead, something she had fantasized about for years. But then she let herself be reminded of the bloodbath that could possibly follow, and how much she did not want more blood on her hands. _Okay, fine._ Will agreed reluctantly.

_Thank you._ It was not what they wanted, but it was necessary for this mission.

For the roles they had to play.  

As they walked to dinner, Will glanced back at Matt, trailing slightly behind her. She had to admit, it seemed there was something about his demeanor that was different. Something in the downcast eyes and downward slump of his shoulders. It made him look smaller, less the defiant Regent warrior she’d come to know. He almost looked the role he was playing…

A slave…

_***_

“You know,” Irma mused, “Once you get past the fact that it looks like a giant cockroach, it kinda tastes like chicken.”

“I do not eat bugs, no matter what they taste like,” Cornelia snapped, biting off a chunk of some unknown plantlike food.

Will winced, just trying really, really hard not to think about the bug-like creature she was trying to eat. Irma wasn’t wrong, she just had to not think about it. Taranee and Hay Lin seemed to have gotten over the fact entirely, and Matt…

He was kneeling on a pillow by her side. She had no appetite, her stomach churning with terrified anticipation for what was to happen next, so she passed her food down to him. It appeared that was the protocol here. Slaves sat by their mistresses’ sides and ate what was fed to them.

If they were fed at all. Will could see quite a few kneeling slaves who did not appear to be eating at all. Maybe they would be fed later? She really hoped so.

Taranee must have noticed Will’s concerned gaze, because she explained, _Some of them withhold food as a punishment. It’s actually one of the less violent forms._ Will shivered, making sure that Matt had cleaned the utensil she had passed down to him.

_What are the more violent ways?_

_Beatings, torture,_ she could hear the cringe in Taranee’s tone. _Apparently in the Royal court sometimes it’s just done for fun._ Will grimaced. _Oh, and Will? You might want to be pretty protective of Matt._

_Why?_ This could be going nowhere good.

_Sometimes slaves of visiting nobility are offered up as entertainment for the night,_ Taranee informed her. _They may be expecting you to do the same with Matt._

“What?” Will yelped louder than she had anticipated, drawing a few stares from around the table. Matt cast a concerned look at her as Will quickly dropped her gaze. _Why weren’t we told this before he decided to come?_ She asked angrily.

_I didn’t know until I was reading through the notes last night, and by then, he had to come because they were already expecting him._ Will grit her teeth, setting the utensil, a strange variation on a fork, down.

_Babe, are you…_

_If anyone approaches you about performing tonight, tell them to ask me, because I’m going to say no._

_Okay, but uh… what?_

_No one is allowed to hurt you but me._

_Uh… who’s trying to hurt me?_ Matt sounded fairly alarmed.

_Just tell them._

_Will, you know I don’t get a choice when you say it like that._

Will cringed. _Right, sorry._ And she explained what Taranee had said.

Matt shook his head. _Yeah, no please._ But there was a weird tone to his answer Will didn’t know how to decipher.

And suddenly a light but distinctive dinging sound filled the room, like many little bells. The room gradually fell silent in response. Will looked up to head of the table, where Reglan had stood. Her heart sank into her shoes.

It was time.

“Matt, stay on your knees, and do not speak until I give you permission.” It pained her to give him this order, but he had made her promise. He met her eyes, and although there was pain in them, there was also a bitter acceptance.  

“Hello everyone, and thank you for being here tonight.” Although the prince looked nervous, he looked like he could play the part the people of Darbonne needed him to play. “As you all know, it’s a very special night for Darbonne. Tonight, we have the honor of hosting the Guardians of the Infinite Realms!” Eyes all turned on Will and the other girls. They all stood, and collective sounds of awe were heard. Will smiled politely, but her heart was beating out of her chest.

_You know I love you Matt,_ Will said over their bond. She just felt him tremble in response.

“That being said,” He continued, “I have a very important question to ask of the Leader of the Guardians,” He met Will’s eyes, “If I may?”

Will nodded shakily. “You may.”

He smiled. “As you all know, I will be taking the throne in three days time.” Will heard some murmurs of discontent, and, glancing around, could see that some of the women at the table did not look at all pleased. “I know you are all nervous about not having a matriarch,” Reglan proceeded, “But I think I have a solution that will benefit all of us. A political alliance of sorts.”

He looked at Will, “Will of Earth, Guardian of the Eternal Realms and of the Heart of Kandrakar, will you join me in ruling Darbonne as my queen?”

Shocked noises rippled up and down the table and through the hall. Will’s heart was pounding, and all she could hear was the blood echoing through her ears. Her chest felt frozen. Even though she had been prepared, it still took more effort than she had expected to calmly respond, “I would be honored.”

Another moment of shocked silence, and then, as if all at once, an applause broke out. Surrounded by the people and now engaged, Will felt she might pass out. She swayed slightly on her feet, before she felt a gentle pressure on top of her foot. She looked down.

Matt wasn’t looking at her, his whole body tight with tension, but a gentle hand on her foot offered her all the comfort that he could.

As the dinner and celebrations continued and even amped up, the mood amongst the guardians shifted to a much more somber one. They could all sense the deep unease and pain radiating from Will and Matt. Will twisted her promise ring absentmindedly, almost jumping in shock when Reglan spoke behind her. “So, Will, would you like to have some time to talk?”

Will wanted very much to say, no, no thank you, I’d rather spend the night with the man who should have been the one to propose to me, but she nodded, putting on a fake smile.

Matt’s hand gripped her foot just a little tighter as she stood to leave, and her stomach twisted in pain to leave him. “Matt, stay with the other guardians. I’ll be back.” And with a tight nod from him, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

She had been pleasantly surprised by Reglan’s mannerisms. Not that she had expected him to be unpleasant, but her exposure to him earlier had not given her much of an impression. The prince was clearly educated, and very polite, not having touched Will even once during their meeting in his room. Though Will imagined that could have been an artifact of the culture he was raised in.

After exchanging pleasantries, they got down to the business that Will was truly there for. “I appreciate my mother’s faith in me and our people, but I worry that it is not truly in my people’s best interest to have me as ruler,” He had confessed to Will. “My mother’s advisor has made it clear she would be willing to take over when my mother passes, but my mother is… stubborn…”

“I understand that,” Will said with a laugh. Then she sobered up. “Why is your mom so hell bent on you taking the throne over her?”

He seemed to not understand her turn of phrase, but took meaning from context “My mother wishes to initiate change in our kingdom, with less social difference between males and females,” He answered, “Similar to your world.”

“Our world has a lot of social conflict too though,” Will said, “It’s only in the part where I come from that things have even sort of evened out. For a lot of Earth’s history, males have been the superior gender. And there’s actually still a lot of inequality.”

Reglan seemed surprised at that. “Interesting,” He said. “Then what of your slave?”

Will wasn’t sure how to answer this question. Sure, she was marrying the guy, but she couldn’t be sure she could trust him. “He and I have a different arrangement,” She said vaguely, although it was mostly the truth.

He nodded. “Your culture is very interesting.” He said with an honest fascination in his voice.

Will smiled wryly. “I suppose,” She offered.

The topic had shifted then, and Reglan had offered Will and the others a tour of the castle, which Will had gratefully accepted. It would be easier to feel more comfortable in this place if she had a vague idea where things were, and didn’t just have to be lead around by escorts constantly.

After a pleasant exchange that had gone on longer than Will had expected, she announced that she was tired, and Reglan sent for an escort to take her back to the rooms.

When she opened the door, she had expected full dark, the other guardians having gone to sleep. What she didn’t expect was Cornelia to be sitting in the common area, reading a book quietly. “Cornelia, what are you doing up?”

Cornelia looked up, gently putting her bookmark in. “I just want to fill you in on some things, before Matt tells you everything is okay.”

Will’s heart sunk. “Where is he? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping,” Cornelia said evenly. She pet the seat next to her. “Come sit down.”

Will ached to go see Matt, but acquiesced, sitting down next to the earth guardian. “What happened?”

Cornelia met her eyes evenly. “He had a panic attack earlier.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Why? What triggered it?” Matt hadn’t had a true panic attack in months.

Cornelia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m pretty sure our escort from earlier has decided that she likes him,” She answered darkly, “Soon as we were headed back to the room she grabbed his leash and started pulling on it. She kept trying to get him to call her mistress but he wouldn’t talk.” Will felt a pit developing in her stomach. She had forgotten to rescind the no speaking order.

“I guess that was because of you?” Cornelia asked, and Will nodded silently. “I figured. Anyway, Hay Lin says that he started panicking there, but it got really bad when she pulled out these manacles…”

“She did what?” Will shrieked.

“She had his hands cuffed behind him before we could even say anything. I think he all but lost it then. We barely made it back to the room before he completely lost it. Somehow Taranee managed to get our escort to leave us while Hay Lin and I talked him down. He couldn’t talk, but Caleb goes nonverbal a lot during his panic attacks so I’d dealt with it before…” Her eyes were far off.

Will nodded. She and Cornelia had had conversations about Matt and Caleb, and the PTSD they both had from that time, Caleb really from his whole life.

“Were you given a set of keys?” Cornelia asked, looking at Will again and breaking her out of her thoughts.

Will shook her head. “No, I wasn’t. Why?”

Anger set in over Cornelia’s face. “She didn’t give us the keys to the cuffs. He’s not wearing them anymore because I could take them off with magic, but…”

“She didn’t mean for him to get out of them…” Will growled.

Cornelia nodded.

“God…” Will whispered, putting her head in her hands. “I have to go apologize to him…”

“Hey,” Cornelia touched her shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself too much. This lady is a real piece of work.”

Will snarled under her breath. “I’ll try to talk to Ayaka and Reglan about it. What’s her name?”

“Sule,” Cornelia spat, as if the name tasted bad on her tongue. “Oh yeah! How’d the meeting go?” She turned it around quickly.

Will shrugged. “He seems nice enough. Doesn’t seem ready to take control of this place but then, I would have said the same thing about Elyon before her coronation.” She was anxious to get to Matt and Cornelia could see that.  

Cornelia nodded again. “Let us know how the meeting went in the morning?”

Will agreed, “Definitely,” As they both stood, Will said quietly, “Thank you for telling me… what happened…”

Cornelia sort of half smiled. “Of course. You should know. And Will?” She caught the red head’s eyes, “I don’t think Matt is safe here. I saw way too many people looking at him the wrong way after you left. Sule just happened to have authority.”

Will nodded, her heart skipping a few beats. She bid Cornelia goodnight and walked quickly to her room. She opened the door to half darkness, and saw Matt sitting on the bed. His legs were crossed, hands twisted together in his lap, with his head turned down. He looked up quickly when she entered.

He looked as through he had not spent the last few hours in peace. His nearly naked body was strung like a taut string, dark circles under his eyes and a haunted look on his face. He just looked so stressed and broken sitting there, evidence of previous tears on his face that Will found herself crying before she could stop herself. “Speak if you want to, God Matt, I’m so sorry…”

Matt surged up from the bed, walking to her almost like a man possessed and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She flinched and Matt pulled back from the hug, his face agonized. Will didn’t know how he could hug her. How could he comfort her after what she did? After what he had had to go through because she messed up?

“Babe, it’s okay,” Matt whispered, and he was trembling. “I mean, I know it’s not, but it will be… I just wish I could have stopped it somehow…”

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, the stress of the day compounding into this moment in a way she didn’t expect. “No, I chose to do that to you, it was my fault…”

A hurt, broken sound ripped its way out of Matt’s mouth. “We went through this with me Will. It’s not your fault, please Will.” He gripped her shoulders and stared imploringly into her eyes. “Please… I know it takes a while to understand that, I really, really do, but when it happens it’s never your fault.”

Will shook her head, blinking hard to try to clear her eyes of water. “But it really was. I should have said something before I left with Reglan, I just didn’t even think about it. My mind was somewhere else and I didn’t even think about it…”

Matt reached up to cup her face, gently wiping her tears away. “Will, whatever you’re thinking you did to deserve it, you didn’t,” His voice was tight with restrained emotion, “No one deserves that and he’s a terrible person for putting you in that situation and taking advantage of you.”

That was when suddenly, something didn’t line up. “Wait, what?” Will asked, suddenly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The prince,” Matt snarled, “The bastard who just…” He shook with what Will now realized was fury and pain. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered brokenly.

And then it clicked. His words and his reactions to her body language. A sick feeling grew in her stomach. “Matt, he didn’t…” Will shook her head. “Reglan didn’t touch me.”

Matt’s eyes widened, and desperate hope started to bloom in his eyes. “He didn’t…?”

She shook her head again. “Matt, I’m completely fine. What did you think happened?”

Matt’s whole stature seemed to sag, and then he was crying, pulling her into his arms and just holding her tightly. “Oh God… I thought… I thought…” His whole body shuddered, “I thought he had raped you…”

“Oh my… Matt, no…” And he was sobbing in her arms as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. “It’s okay, he didn’t touch me, I’m okay…” But he just sobbed harder, and his legs were trembling so bad she felt them start to give, and she knelt to the floor with him.  

“I would have never forgiven myself,” He whispered brokenly, “If you had had to go through that…” Another full body shudder.

“Matt, why did you… what made you think that had happened?” Will asked, not knowing how he had come to such a drastic conclusion.

“Uh…”

“Did Sule say something?” Will snapped. At Matt’s full body shudder, she had her answer.

“She… how did you know her name?” Matt asked, drawing back to look at her, still sniffling but concerned now.

“Cornelia let me know what happened earlier,” She answered simply.

Matt cringed. “I wasn’t going to tell you,” He said weakly.

“Why?” Will asked, “I deserved to know. I messed up and got you hurt because of it! She sent you into a panic attack! That’s not nothing!”

“Will, other less serious things have given me panic attacks…”

“From what Cornelia told me, she pulled on your leash, tried to get you to call her mistress, and then handcuffed you with no intention of you getting free…” Matt’s whole body tightened as Will continued. “And she told you that Reglan was going to rape me, all while you couldn’t talk!”

Matt was silent.

“Was it a bad one?” Will asked quietly. “Don’t sugarcoat it.”

Matt paused, taking a deep breath before nodded. “Not just a panic attack,” He answered. “Flashbacks too. The ones that I can’t function through.”

Will nodded. Matt shook his head, staring off into space. “I don’t want to call anyone else ‘Mistress’…” Will sighed, stroking his back where his wings ran in his Regent form. He arched into her touch a little. She knew he couldn’t actually feel the sensation like he did when he had wings, but when he reacted like that, and made a soft noise of pleasure it was hard to remember.

Matt shifted his shoulders, torso turning towards her. “Do you think anyone would care if I turned Regent just so you can play with my wings?”

Will felt a jolt of lust at the idea. She traced down his spine, making him arch his back again and shifted under her nails. He whimpered slightly, and Will pressed her nails harder into his skin. “You want me to touch your wings?” She asked, voice dropping into her throat. “You going to be okay with that?” She didn’t want to trigger anything, especially with what he had just been through.

“Yes,” He murmured, cupping her face. “Will, I need…” And then she kissed him, pressing her body against his until his back hit the floor. He chuckled and broke the kiss. “Should I transform then?” Looking up with her with dark eyes.

“Please,” She whispered, tucking her hair back as she sat up. He sat up, giving his wings room to manifest and with a crackle of lightning over his skin, her dark angel was looking at her. She quickly pulled his mask off, as that still freaked her out a little after all these years. “This stupid vest,” She grumbled, willing little spark of electricity to dance along her finger tips and prick at Matt’s chest.

Matt sucked in a breath rapidly, fumbling for his vest and pulling it upwards. It shredded as it passed his feathers. When Matt had turned eighteen, he had gained the ability to sharpen the feathers of his wings into bladelike projections when not in flight. It was useful during battle, but even more useful during the times when they were ripping clothes off. When his arms lowered to his sides, Will still appreciated the lines of muscle that rippled over his chest.

“I’ll never get sick of looking at this,” She whispered, scratching down the right side of his chest. Current ran through her fingers and Matt whimpered at the sensation. “Get naked and kneel on the bed,” She commanded, watching as he swiftly followed her order. “Hands behind your head and stretch out your wings. Keep them there.” Matt nodded, obeying.

She smiled, taking in the lovely body in front of her. He was very attractive, that was for sure. And while she knew that he had to obey her orders, she knew he also kind of liked doing it, so it didn’t freak her out as much as it used to. She leaned forward, tracing the collar around his neck.

It was oddly symbolic, she thought. He was hers, and had been for a long time. But seeing him like this, exposed for her and wearing nothing but the metal collar, _her_ collar… “You look so good,” She whispered, willing the current to strengthen as she danced her fingers along his pecs. He gasped as her fingers pressed into his nipples, and she grinned. Pressing her fingers against them, she strengthened the current slightly, and Matt gave a small cry of pain and lust. Will hummed under her breath, pleased with the reaction. His breathing was deepening, chest beginning to expand and contract rapidly.

“Will please…” He whispered, looking at her pleadingly.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked seductively, tracing her fingers lower, into his abs.

He shook his head, smiling faintly through gritted teeth. “Stop being such a fucking tease,” He hissed.

“Oh?” Will asked, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. “Really?”

“Will, I swear on the Heart, if you don’t touch my wings or my cock right now…” His words were cut off on a howl as her hand gripped him at the base firmly, electricity still dancing from her fingers.

“Happy?” She asked, giving a light stroke, and Matt bit back a curse as electricity arched over the head.

“Not fair,” He snarled, still rock hard and thrusting into her hand. “That’s cheating.”

“I didn’t like your tone,” She said lightly, pressing her thumb against the tip and sending a bolt of current down his shaft.

Matt hollered, and Will thought that if not for the order keeping him in place he would have folded in on himself. “Christ…”

“On your hands and knees,” She barked, releasing him, watching as his hands hit the bed. Matt’s whole body was shuddering, whimpers breaking out every few exhales. This position put his wings nice at arm level for her, and she traced down along the external primaries, watching as Matt trembled.

“You like that?” Will teased him.

“You know I do,” He bit back, shivering as she pulled on a few feathers. She smiled, touching the tip of the wing bone and letting electricity course down it. The sound that left Matt’s mouth was half cry half moan, and all sex. Hormones flooded Will’s body and she struggled with the temptation to order him to please her instead. This was for him. Current crackled down his wing, dancing out to twirl on his feathers and tap on his back. Will focused a little more, and some of the sparks reached out the gently land on the gland between his wings.

Matt cried out then, a full-throated yell. His head, which had been turned to watch her, dropped to hang at his shoulders. He swore and whimpered and moaned as the electricity continued its torment. His body shook, wing quivering and cock all the while throbbing hard with his heartbeat.

Will knew she could do this endlessly. Matt entered a different headspace when she was using his pain kink against him, especially when it involved his wings and electricity. He had no sense of time or the outside world unless Will allowed him to “come up for air” as they called it. She adjusted the projection of her lightning so that it started dancing along his other wing, and he cried out again, body quaking violently.

It had scared her, how deep Matt was willing to go into this headspace they first started. They had been experimenting with the electricity, knowing he liked it, and started implementing his wings, limbs Will knew to be so incredibly sensitive. He had sunk so deep that first time that it took Will a good twenty minutes to fully bring him out of his head, to a point where he could do more than just cuddle her and breathe.

“It helps me,” He had promised, “Helps me not think for a little while.”

With everything he had been through, she could understand it.

She became aware of quiet words from Matt, moving closer in front of him to hear them over the cackle of lightning. “Your hands, please, please, Will, please…” He was barely coherent, but Will knew what his pleas meant.

She lifted the current, letting him sag in position for a moment, before she dug her fingers into his wings at the joint. He moaned, full throated as she dragged her fingers down the ridges towards the middle of his back, the pitch gaining frequency as she moved inward. She grabbed the hair at the back of his neck with one hand and scratched down the center of his back with her other hand, hard. He whimpered at the stimulation, his hips thrusting in the air. “Please, please, please…” He whispered.

She knew what he wanted. She had been in his head before at this moment. Whole body tingling with pent up hormones and lust, vision fuzzy, everything focused towards the pounding, aching _need_ to come.

This is normally where she would start giving into his pleading. She wasn’t sure what it was about this situation, the emotional bleed from the last twenty-four hours, the way he sounded, or the glint of that oh so simple but oh so loaded collar around his neck, but she was overcome with and energy she had never felt before. Dominant, powerful, more like a goddess and she could feel it throbbing off of her in waves. Matt seemed to be reacting to the energy, upper body lowering into more of a bowed position than the hands and knees one he had been in before.

And then, through all the whispered pleading, one word met her ears.

_Mistress…_

Will’s whole body violently shuddered, not knowing how to react to that word from him.

_“I don’t want to call anyone else ‘Mistress’…”_

The earlier comment still was fresh in her mind.

Was he having a flashback? She hadn’t noticed any of his normal tells but maybe she had missed something. Her eyes roamed over him, looking for any of his normal tells, but all she could see was lust soaking every bit of his being.

Was he getting off on it?

She grabbed his collar at his throat and tugged his face up to look at her. His eyes opened sluggishly, air still rushing in and out of his lungs. “Matt, are you okay?”

He blinked for a moment, seeming to need time to comprehend the question. Then he nodded, something having clicked.

“Matt, who are you calling mistress?” He blinked owlishly at her. “Who are you calling mistress?” She repeated, “Matt, answer me.”

“You.” His voice was quiet and rough, but he could have shouted it at her by the way she jerked back from him. “No, please…” He whined.

“On your back,” She commanded. “No more talking.” He fell back and Will climbed on top of him, discarding her clothes faster than she knew how. His eyes were pleading her as she sank down on him, groaning and the stretch and fullness and how right it felt.

And how, even with his admission that should have shocked her and been like a bucket of cold water to her libido, she still needed him inside her, and the flame burning in her groin had not subsided.

He went to grab her hips but she snapped, “Hands over your head, don’t move them.” His hands flew up and he stared at her pleadingly, eyes begging her to move.

Her powers reacted to her emotional state, static dancing up and down body and running to Matt were their bodies touched. His mouth opened in a silent cry and his head bent back. “God Matt… this is so messed up,” She whispered, feeling everything they were doing, everything they had done suddenly resonate within her about how strange it was, and how it had felt completely natural for him to call her mistress…

Matt wasn’t going to last long, strung out as he was, so Will rubbed herself where they were joined as she rode him, “Matt…” She whimpered, feeling him thrust up inside her. She saw the orgasm wrack his body and felt as he slammed in once, twice, and then a final time where he froze, breathing heavily and shaking convulsively. With manual help, it didn’t take that much longer for Will to come crying out his name, and she fell forward onto his chest.

It didn’t feel like that long before Matt was shifting his hips underneath her in an effort to get her attention, and she remembered the state she had him in. “Oh right, Matt, move and talk as you want.”

He stretched out his arms quietly before she felt him encircle her in his arms. “Hey,” He whispered hoarsely.

“Hey,” She responded. “You okay?”

There was something on his mind, and he shrugged before he responded. “I… I don’t know.”

“What…” She shook her head, “What _was_ that?”

“Uh… which part?” Matt chuckled warily, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know,” She knew he was trying to stall. “Maybe the part where you called me mistress?”

Matt blushed darker than his already sex flushed complexion. “Uh…” He seemed flustered, and Will was starting to feel a mix of emotions come over the bond. “Uh…” Lust, arousal, joy, but also mortification and self-hatred, and a feeling that manifested as the phrase, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

“Matt…” Will started, pressing a hand against his chest, not missing the slight flinch. “What’s going on?”

Matt shook his head. “Will, please don’t make me talk about this.” There was pain in his voice, and Will felt the darker emotions over their bond again.

“Matt, let me in…” She started pushing into their bond, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and she got a flash of the first time she put his collar on, just before he had shut down the bond. Then he pushed her out again. “Does this have something to do with you blocking me?” She demanded.

Matt wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Aren’t I allowed to have a little privacy?” He snapped.

“Not when you shut down our bond and possibly endanger our mission!” Will cried back. “Matt, I love you, but you know that when we do these missions, our dynamic changes. I need to be able to count on you to follow my lead, and right now there’s something going on I don’t know about, and that could be really dangerous.”

“What, I’m not allowed to have secrets?”

“Not from me.”

There was tense silence between the two. Will was exhausted, but the strength of emotions she felt coming from Matt about this made her incredibly uneasy.

“I’m just scared,” Matt whispered finally.

“Scared of what?” Will asked gently.

“I…” Matt swallowed. He fidgeted with his hair. “Just… let me think on it a little. I swear I’ll tell you, I just…” He sighed. “I just need to work through this myself.” He met her eyes, “And I’d respect if you let me do that.”

Will sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this one. “Okay,” She said quietly. “But if this starts impacting the mission…”

“I won’t let it get to that point,” Matt promised, but there was still uncertainty in his tone. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Will nodded, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He reciprocated, and grinned goofily at her. She smiled hesitantly back.

Neither knew what was going to happen tomorrow, or how everything was going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

“How do I keep her from touching him again?” Will growled, her hand protectively placed on Matt’s thigh.

“If Will can’t say something, can I?” Irma raised her hand.

“Unfortunately, for Darbonne, she’s not out of line…” Taranee rested her head in her hands. The girls and Matt were gathered in the common area, waiting for their guide to come and get them. Breakfast had been left for them, and it was surprisingly good. After the trying night, it was very welcome. “It would be expected that Matt would kind of be available to at least the court in occasions like this.” Taranee continued, passing a apologetic glance to Matt.

“Available like…”

“For anything,” Taranee said. “Labor or cooking or… other things that Will might kill someone over.”

Matt let out a startled groan as static flared out from Will’s fingertips. “Oh jeez, sorry!”

A few of the girls chuckled. “Hey Will, no turning your boyfriend on in public!” Irma teased.  

Will and Matt flushed red. “Shut up, Irma,” Will retorted, as Irma snickered.

_Why did you tell them about that again?_ Matt asked dryly.

_They’re my best friends, I tell them almost everything,_ Will commented back.

“I mean, all I can think of is saying that where we’re from, slaves are personal property,” Taranee shrugged. “But that doesn’t get you out of possibly “performing” tonight.”

That was another unfortunate discovery. When Will had woken the next morning, Taranee had revealed that Sule and the court expected to see some sort of show of torturing Matt. So far, they had not managed to think of a way out of it.

“We’ll figure something out, we still have time,” Taranee promised.  

When Sule came to get them, she made no indication that she was surprised that Matt was no longer cuffed. She only smiled at them before she spoke.

“Good morning,” She said, “I trust your night passed kindly?”

“Very,” Hay Lin interjected before Will could say anything to the contrary. “We’re super excited for that palace tour Reglan promised!”

Sule dipped her head. If she was put off to have Hay Lin directing the movement of the conversation she didn’t show it. “Of course. But first, Will needs to be fitted for her wedding tomorrow.”

A massive pit opened up in Will’s stomach and she was relieved to hear Hay Lin squeal and continue. “Oh! Can we come? We’re so excited!”

Thank God for Hay Lin’s relentlessly positive personality.

Sule seemed apprehensive. “I suppose… Is this some sort of Earth tradition?”

The girls all nodded vigorously. “It is,” Cornelia confirmed. “We have to make sure our girl looks good for her big day.”

_We’re not leaving you alone with her,_ Cornelia said over W.I.T.C.H. radio.

Will nodded, her throat still thick. _Thanks guys._

“Very well,” Sule looked down, then at Matt. “But the slave cannot come.”

“Why not?” Will found herself bursting out before anyone else could say anything.

Sule smiled, as though she had finally gotten the response she expected. “The rooms are sacred, and this is as much a part of the ceremony as the ceremony itself. It would be…” She paused briefly, and then continued, “Abhorrent for him to join.”

_Taranee, facts check?_ Will asked desperately.

_I have no idea._ Taranee said sadly. _This wasn’t in what I read, but something as important as a royal wedding wouldn’t be fully revealed to the public._

“If he would like to join the palace staff in preparing for tomorrow, I’m sure they could use the help,” Sule offered, grinning at Matt.

There was no way she didn’t know that this wasn’t how things were done on Earth. But they were in her world. There wasn’t much resisting Will felt safe doing, much as she hated it.

_This could be a good opportunity for me,_ Matt whispered to her. _I could find out how everyone’s feeling about the coronation and how much unrest there is?_

Will sighed reluctantly. “That would be… fine,” She said to Sule. She stepped towards Matt and unclipped the leash. She met Matt’s eyes for a second longer before she turned back to Sule. “Will someone else escort him?”

Sule nodded. “I can see to that.”

_Be safe_ , Will warned him.

Matt nodded. _I will._

Sule pointed with a head movement. “This way.” And the guardians followed, leaving Matt behind.  

Her “wedding dress”, as Will was to find out, was purple. But not just purple, but a deep purple, almost black, that shimmered with an iridescence Will had never seen mimicked on clothing before. For the Darbonnians, who lived on a desert planet, the garb of every day was light colored, and due to lack of dye resources on their world, rarely dyed. To wear purple, and such a beautifully saturated purple as this, was a luxury designated only to very special occasions.

Even with her fire red hair, Will couldn’t help but feel beautiful in this dress. She had been fitted with a skirt that cinched at her waist, and flowed down to her ankles. The top was fitted around her neck, and draped over her shoulders, over her arms and a foot or so below where the skirt cinched.

She had felt slightly awkward at first, as when she moved her arms or wings, she felt as though her breasts were exposed. However, she soon found out that the Darbonnians did not sexualize breasts as her culture did, and tried to feel a little more comfortable.

Although the girls were supportive, oohing and ahhing at the appropriate moments, Will could not help but wish that Matt was there too.

_Hey, you doing okay?_ She asked him, wincing as one of the seamstresses poked her with a needle she had learned was derived from a cactus like plant on their world.

_Fine,_ she’d heard him respond. _Just really, really hot._

_What do you mean?_ She asked, concerned.

_So, I guess the quarters where you guys have been are ventilated in some way. The area that’s just for the slaves… not so much,_ she heard a faint chuckle in his tone.

_That’s not right,_ she retorted angrily, but Matt shushed her.

_No, I mean, the Darbonnian slaves are fine,_ He explained, _It’s just a bit hot for me, the human._ He added somewhat sarcastically, _They keep giving me crap for how many breaks I have to take._

Will smiled a bit despite herself. _Are they treating you okay?_

_Yeah,_ Matt responded, _It’s actually kind of nice. First time I’ve felt like an equal since I got here._

Will cringed, and could feel Matt registering that. _No, it’s not your fault,_ he argued, _You’re playing a part. Will, I signed up for this._

_I know,_ she answered, but the guilt still lingered.

“We should be able to finish sewing from here,” The Darbonnian Will had come to realize was the head seamstress stepped away from her, meeting Sule’s eyes.

“Wonderful,” Sule smiled back at her, and there seemed to be a secret message passed between the two, but it was gone before Will could really comprehend it.

“So,” Sule turned back to the guardians. “Would you like a tour of the palace now?”

 

Will didn’t see Matt the rest of the day. Whenever she tried to inquire as to his location, or having him rejoin the group, Sule brushed it off. He was more useful with the staff than following her apparently. She couldn’t help but feel there was something sketchy going on with it, but didn’t want to mess up their mission getting too particular over it. He seemed okay from their conversations.

And having him working with the other slaves was actually procuring a lot of intel. She was getting a better picture of what was going on behind the smoke screen that she was kept in front of.

_It’s weird, but most of the other slaves and Darbonnians I’ve encountered aren’t comfortable with Reglan taking over,_ he informed her. _The Matriarchy is so ingrained in their culture that they don’t think that he’ll represent their goddess in a way that will please her. They tend to shut up as soon as I walk in but…_ His tone was tinged with dry amusement, _I’m getting bits and pieces._

_Do you think they’ll revolt?_ She asked, _If he is crowned?_

_I’m not positive,_ he responded, _I feel like it could really go either way._

With that lovely bit of news, the knots in Will’s stomach tightened to a nearly unbearable degree.

_Are we even doing the right thing?_ She asked the girls.

_The oracle seemed to think so,_ Taranee said, but there was doubt in her voice. _Theoretically, as long as it seems to be the will of Ayaka, it should be okay._

That was when everything changed.

The guardians were wandering through one of the upper level gardens, open to Darbonne’s sky and two suns. While the rest of the planet seemed arid, in this small balcony a wide variety of plant life was amassed, displaying the wide variety of flora on the world. Hay Lin flitted from plant to plant, trying to take in all their details, lamenting how she didn’t have her sketchbook on her.

They resembled cacti to a large degree, but much more colorful than Will knew cacti on earth to be. There was a large plant that resembled a Venus fly trap, although on a much larger scale in order to accommodate the large insects that populated Darbonne.

Will sat on a bench, enjoying being in the sun. It was hot outside, away from the ventilation of the indoors, but the heat was helping her relax. She watched one of the carnivorous plants snap shut on a beetle, starting a nearby Cornelia and Irma into shrieks that devolved into giggles.

Will smiled faintly, brushing her bangs out of her face. She wasn’t relaxed, exactly, but some of the tension was starting to leave her muscles. She leaned her head against the backrest. She was being reminded again and again that Darbonne was not just a world with one characteristic, but a rich culture with it’s own history and traditions, a world it would be constantly interesting to be queen of.  

Her brow creased as she considered that. Though she had accepted the offer, more and more she was beginning to worry that this may not be the best path for Darbonne. The more she was observing their people and hearing from Matt, she was coming closer to the conclusion that they didn’t seem ready for the kind of change that the guardians were here advocating. How long had it taken Earth to get to the point where it could consider female leaders in an equal stance to male ones? Some people still didn’t consider them equal.

Darbonne was still at a point where one gender was barely human, or… not a creature. Will didn’t think they were ready to be lead by someone they viewed as barely better than an animal.

But they had orders to follow… right?

“Advisor Sule!” A female Darbonnian walking swiftly towards their tour guide captured Will’s attention. Will’s ears perked up and she moved quietly towards the conversation.

“-without warning, we thought we had a few more days,” The newcomer seemed to be apologizing, while Sule looked as though she had just swallowed something unexpectedly bitter.

“What’s going on?” Will asked, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach.

The Darbonnians looked up at Will, pausing in their conversation.

“Guardian…”

“Go assemble the council,” Sule ordered sharply, and the messenger departed as quickly as she had come.

Will leveled her gaze at Sule. “What happened?” She asked tightly.

Sule didn’t even try to beat around the bush. “Ayaka has passed unexpectedly.”     

 

Will’s heart dropped into her stomach. Ayaka had been one of the factors the guardians had been counting on keeping peace on Darbonne. If Ayaka was not there to condone the wedding and coronation…

“She’s dead?” Will wasn’t sure why she needed the clarification, but Sule just nodded, seeming to be in an equal state of shock.

“I thought we had longer,” Sule didn’t seem to be talking to Will, rather to herself.

_Guys,_ Will broadcasted over W.I.T.C.H. radio, _we have a problem._

She filled them in, the girls congregating together around her, none of them really knowing what the next step was.

Sule was the person to make it. Seeming to pull herself together, she said, “There are several matters of state that need to be discussed right now. I need to meet with the council. I will have you escorted back to your rooms.”

“I’m coming,” Will said instantly.

Sule looked at her incredulously. “This isn’t a game for children,” She said.

“Good thing I’m not a child,” Will retorted.  

Something in Sule’s face twitched. “I will be meeting with the delegates from all the provinces in order to help prevent a war once this news gets out.”

“And as your future queen, I ought to be there,” Will said, putting her foot down. “I will be married to your future king tomorrow. I need to be aware of these things. I don’t want a war any more than you do.” Dammit, this was important.

The two had an impromptu stare down, Guardian of the Heart versus Darbonnian advisor. For once, Will let the strength and power that made her such an effective leader bleed into her gaze, and saw when it took effect on Sule.

Sule’s gaze was tight, but her tone was polite when she finally spoke. “Very well. Follow me. I will send someone to take your friends back to their room.”

Will nodded. “Thank you.”  

 

Will had forgotten how much she hated the politics that came with her job.

“Guardian, most of the world does not yet know of the Queen’s death, but there is no doubt that they will know when she is not there to administrate your union with the prince tomorrow.” One of the provincial representatives, Helgi, wasn’t even looking at Will anymore, her gaze tightly on her papers. “Once they know, I cannot promise my province will not break into uprisings.”

The sentiment was echoed by many of the representatives in the room. The representatives of the provinces of Darbonne were meeting in the wake of Ayaka’s death. With Sule and Reglan on either side of her, she felt slightly better, but it was still intimidating to be stared down by nine other Darbonnians who had no impression of her.

Will’s fists were clenched in her lap, but she outwardly did not let the Darbonnians see her unrest. “Of course, it is my intention to prevent conflict on your world,” She said evenly. “That is why I am here.”

“An offworlder is little better than a slave,” One of the representatives muttered.

“Respect!” Sule barked. “She is a Guardian of the Infinite realms and you will not disrespect her in such a way.”

In this political clusterfuck, Will had found an unlikely ally in Sule. The Darbonnian woman seemed to not want war any more than Will did, and although she clearly did not like it, she was doing her best to uphold Ayaka’s wishes.

“I do not like you, and I do not like what my queen has chosen,” Sule had prefaced Will on their trip to the council. “But I respect her, and I do not wish to subject my daughter to war.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled to be Queen either,” Will hissed back. “But I don’t want to have to fight in another war, and this plan was the only way Ayaka could see to keep that from happening.”

That had seemed to take Sule aback. “Another war?” She had enquired. “You are but a child. The age of my own daughter.”

Will looked forward resolutely. “I was general of the Meridian Wars at fourteen,” She squared her shoulders. “I am no child and neither are my friends.”

Since then, she seemed to have garnered a tentative bit of respect from the advisor. And it was lucky too. She had been in war councils before, but she was never comfortable in them. She always felt that though her experience in war outmatched many of the older members, she looked like their daughters, and thus, many had a hard time taking her seriously.

“My province has already been mobilizing,” Betran, a representative from what Will gathered was a poorer area of Darbonne, spoke. “Matari has not been kind to us these past few years. I have been dealing with low profile resistances for a long time now.”

“Your people doubt the will of Matari?” Reglan spoke.

“My people are beginning to believe that the will of Matari has been impractical and flawed.” Her tone made it clear that she too believed it.

Will grit her teeth. It was so hard dealing with societies so influenced by their deities. It made navigating their social norms a minefield. “Believe me when I say I have no desire for war. I have been there before and have no desire to go back,”

“There has not been war on Darbonne for many centuries,” Sule’s hands were folded on the table, an illusion of calm. “Would you put your people, our daughters, at risk for this?”

“It is not for me to say how my daughters will react to having a male lead Darbonne,” Betran said flippantly, with her second meaning clear. She also would not stop them if they did revolt.

The council argued back and forth for a while, and Will listened, not knowing how to address this situation. But she did notice a common theme in the arguments. Many started with the phrase, or some variation of “now that the Queen has passed.” So… would they have been content to let this happen if Ayaka had not passed?

She asked as much out loud, cutting between two bickering representatives. Some of the looks she received were outright hostile, but Betran replied, “What we would have accepted had Ayaka not passed is irrelevant now, as she has passed into the arms of Matari.”

“No its not,” Will insisted. She now had the room’s attention, as though they could not believe this offworlder was speaking as if she knew something. She looked down for a moment, stealing herself, before casting her gaze around the room. “But did you have faith in Ayaka?”

There was a murmur of discontent. Will raised the authority in her voice. “I ask you again, as and Guardian and Daughter of Matari,” God she hoped she wasn’t fucking this up, “Did you have faith in your Queen, Voice of Matari, Leader and Protector of Darbonne, Ayaka?”

They all stared at her resolutely. “Because I did,” Will said, and fuck it, maybe she was swinging in the dark but she had to make these people listen to her. “I only knew her for a short time, but what I knew of her showed her to be a leader of conviction and love and faith for and in her people.” Will met eyes with the hesitant Helgi, and hostile Betran. “I know also my reputation precedes me, and that while you may view me as a child no older than your own, you know also what my friends and I have accomplished, and the lives we have saved.”

There was a murmur of assent. Some of the representatives gave her a slight nod, while others still sat hostile, daring her to mess up. Will felt the Heart of Kandrakar pulsing inside of her, reassuring. “I know in times of hardship it is difficult to have faith in those above you. So I ask that if you have no faith in Matari, then have faith in me. Have faith that Reglan, I and… my future daughter can keep peace in this world. It was the will of Ayaka, who speaks for Matari, but I would not be here if I did not believe in her.”

There were still some incredulous faces. “Take that back to your provinces. I do not want war, and will do anything in my power to prevent it.”

The council, grumbling, dissipated after that. Some looked at Will with a newfound respect. Others clearly still had some doubts. But it seemed they were willing to let the wedding and coronation proceed as planned. No matter what their personal feelings might be on the matter.

Will sagged into her chair after everyone but Reglan and Sule had left. She ran her nails through her hair and took a few deep breaths. She thought it had gone well, or, as well as it could have gone given their situation.

Reglan seemed more visibly impressed with her when she turned back to him. “Because of you,” he said, “For the first time since my mother suggested this plan, I am beginning to think that it may work.”

Sule nodded. She paused, then exhaled, and then turned to Will. “I have a confession to make.”

Will frowned, nodding her head as permission to continue.

“When I first met you and your friends, my intention was to make you not want to stay, because I believe that if you did not stay, I, as primary advisor to Ayaka, would be crowned.”

Frustration and anger must have show on her face, because Sule explained tersely, “It was not out of selfishness that I had this desire, but belief that it would be the best path to avoiding war.” Will nodded, the girlfriend inside of her still wanting to hurt Sule for putting Matt through what she had yesterday, but the politician warning her to stay calm.

“I still believe it would be the best path,” Sule continued, “But Matari speaks in unknown tongues, and Ayaka believed in you and her son.” She looked Will in the eye. “I am beginning to see why.”

Will didn’t quite think a thank you was appropriate, but she nodded her appreciation. “I have nothing but your world’s best interest at heart. That I swear to you.”

As Sule started making motions to leave, Will checked in on W.I.T.C.H. radio. _Hey, how’s everything going?_

_We’re at dinner now,_ Taranee’s voice was the first to come on, and Will’s stomach reminded her she had been playing politician for the better part of three hours. _We’ve been experiencing some more of Darbonnian culture…_

_Uh… okay?_ Will wasn’t sure about the tone of unease she could hear from Taranee.

_They’ve been torturing people,_ Cornelia said, _Like, while we’re eating._

Will’s stomach twisted. She had seen one too many torture victims for that sentence to bring anything but unease. _What?_

_Some of the scenes are kinda fun to watch, like, really playful,_ Hay Lin quipped.

_It’s a form of entertainment, so they can’t really, like,_ damage _the victims too much,_ Taranee interjected. _But some of them… you can see they really don’t like it._

_Like this one,_ Irma said. _Oh! That poor guy’s junk…_

Will cringed at the thought.

She listened to the guardian’s commentary as she Reglan and Sule started heading towards the dining hall. She had mostly tuned them out until she heard Hay Lin ask, _Wait, is that Matt?_

Will’s heart turned to ice. She demanded, _Guys, is that him?_

A brief pause, and then, _Oh yeah, that’s him,_ Cornelia confirmed. _Shit…_

_Almost didn’t recognize him with the blindfold…_ Irma said softly.

Matt hated blindfolds. She knew that from one too many hostage situations. Shit. _Matt!_ She cried over their bond.

When she felt him respond, there was an undercurrent of panic behind words he was clearly trying to keep calm. _Hey babe, how’s it going?_

_Matt, what’s going on?_ She demanded.

_I uh… see I really can’t tell,_ he was trying for lighthearted, but it came across slightly hysterical instead. _I’m uh, kinda blindfolded right now._

_Matt, I’m coming,_ She promised. She turned to Sule. “They’re about to torture my slave in the dining hall and I need to get there now!”

Reglan’s eyes widened and Sule looked at her incredulously. “How do you know that?”

“Uh…” Forfeit which telepathic advantage? “He’s connected to me telepathically,” She explained. Ignoring their shocked responses, Will pressed on. “I need to go to him now and stop it.”

Recovering the quickest, Sule only sighed. “Unfortunately, that’s something I can’t stop.”

“Why?” Will almost shrieked. “I didn’t give my permission.” Part of her knew she was giving up how much Matt meant to her, but the rest of her didn’t want to be the reason Matt had a panic attack melt down in front of everyone as he was tortured _again…_

“You’ve been told, on our world slaves are fair game,” Sule almost sounded apologetic, but her words were still unforgiving. “And unfortunately for you, it is tradition for him to be tortured tonight, as you are visiting our court.”

She felt the first out lash of pain from Matt as Hay Lin cried, _Why are they whipping him?_ and Taranee reminded everyone that there was really nothing they could do but look away.      

   Will was panicking. Her mind raced frantically, trying to figure out a way that she could possibly prevent this from happening as they walked. She could feel Matt’s pain through their bond like a phantom sensation, as prickling started up across her chest. _Matt, just… hang on, okay?_

_I’m trying._ His tone, even mentally was tight. _Not quite as much fun as when its you doing the torturing…_

And then the idea struck her. She spun around, and both Sule and Reglan jumped at her rapid movement. “If he has to be tortured then at least let me do the torturing. He’s mine and I know how to put on a good show with him.”

Sule paused, before she met Will’s eyes and nodded. “This would be acceptable.”

Will’s stomach relaxed incrementally. “Then let’s go,” Will picked up her pace as Reglan and Sule followed behind. Sule only had to remind her of directions a few times before they were stepping out into the dining hall and Matt’s cries, so familiar yet so wrong, met her ears.

She attracted attention as soon as she entered, but slowly the room fell into quiet murmurs. Will heard nothing but Matt’s quiet whimpers and a crackling sound that she couldn’t pinpoint until she felt her quintessence snapping over her skin from her hands and her hair, electricity dancing across her body in a way that probably looked quite terrifying to those who had never seen Will the warrior, just Will the diplomat.

“The slave is mine,” Will asserted, putting all the command she could muster into her voice. “No one touches him but me.” She lifted a hand, and in a rather immature show of power, shot a bolt of lightning from her fingertips to Matt’s chest, a good fifty feet away. The lightning let out a loud crack, and other than Matt’s cry, the room was silent when Will lowered her hand.

No one tried to stop her as strode forward, eyes passing over the other guardians in a single-minded effort to get to Matt. The woman who had been whipping him stepped aside, respect in her eyes, and maybe a little bit of fear for the guardian who wore electricity as a cloak.

Matt’s chest was dotted in red streaks from the whip, and his hands were bound in manacles to a rectangular piece of sandstone that held him upright and vulnerable. The blindfold had been removed, allowing Matt’s wide eyes to meet hers. “Unchain him,” Will ordered. “He doesn’t need to be restrained to stand for torture.” There was a presence in Will’s voice that she didn’t recognize, but one that Matt seemed to react to,

“Will…”

“That’s Mistress, slave,” A bolt of electricity struck his chest and he yelped, his head dropping. “You will refer to me correctly.”

She could claim forcing their roleplay on this one, but if she was honest with herself, she was going on a hunch with this. It was something she hadn’t even considered up until this very moment, but a theory that had accumulated over the past few days and all the signs Matt had given her.

If she was right…

Matt’s head lifted off his chest, meeting her eyes. A silent conversation passed between them in that millisecond.

_Is this okay_ was over laid with the sentiment _am I right?_

_Yes_ was over laid with _you are._

And when he spoke next, his voice was low and submissive, and filled with lust. “Yes Mistress…”

At this, two Darbonnians moved forward and unclasped the chains around his wrists. He fell to his hands and knees but when Will barked, “Up on your knees, hands behind your head.” He obeyed without hesitation. She knew he had to, but somewhere, she also knew he wanted to.

Will lifted her arms, now about three feet from him. She had never really had the chance to show off like this before, show him off before. She never knew she wanted to, but with his eyes looking at her like that, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t.

She made a show of her powers, electricity arching in elaborate patterns before descending upon Matt’s waiting body. He arched and convulsed, cried out and shouted, but never lost his form, eyes staring resolutely at Will except when they closed in reaction to the pain.

Will could see his body reacting like it did when they were alone, as someone had stripped him of all clothing before torturing him as one last act of dehumanization. But he was so far into that other space he went to when she did this that she doubted he even noticed. She forgot that everyone, including her closest friends, could be watching. The world narrowed down to her and Matt, and side of their relationship Will had never known existed.

Matt’s voice alternated between “please Mistress” and “thank you Mistress”, and in this headspace, Will couldn’t bring herself to be disturbed by it. It felt so natural, and like all the walls that had been between them were coming down.

And then, they really did. The guard that Matt had been keeping on his mind dropped, and Will felt everything, all the emotions that had been coursing through Matt since they arrived and she put her collar around his neck.

_Lust, shame, something wrong with me, so good, mistress, I’m hers, she’s mine, so wrong, so right, gonna hate me, I’m so sorry, feels so good, feels so right, please, lust, love, pain, love, need, love, trust, love…_

Will stepped up to her slave and, kneeling, gripped him firmly in her hand, static still darting from finger to finger over the sensitive skin. She grabbed his hair with her other hand, forcing him to look at her, and when he did she pushed everything she felt over the bond, _love acceptance perfect thank you okay you’re fine amazing I love you won’t leave you need you_ and then with one stroke Matt was done, eyes locked on hers as his body pushed out, leaving him shouting with a tone she hadn’t heard him make before, as the pleasure crested in his eyes until he could only let out ever diminishing cries as the aftershocks wracked him.

“Move as you wish,” Will whispered to him, and he collapsed to the ground, shuddering but still reaching out for her. She dropped into a sitting position against the piece of sandstone and pulled him against her, whispering, “Good job, I’m so proud of you,” and other endearments as he whimpered against her chest.

His mind was finally all the way open, and Will did her best to sift through all the negative emotions. They would still have to talk this out when he came to, but for now she could go through and smooth out some of the rough edges of his mind.

She hooked the fingers of one hand in his collar and pulled his head against her chest. “Mine,” She whispered, stroking his hair, and Matt snuggled against her, nodding his agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt didn’t start to come back from wherever he had mentally gone until he and Will were back in their room. As such, Will found herself eating and feeding him while he was still spaced out, obediently chewing and swallowing when told, as Will made pleasant conversation with the Darbonnians around her about her life and how impressive the show was and how wonderfully he reacted and so on and so forth.

She got back to the room on her own, excusing herself early in order to “sleep well before the wedding tomorrow”. Matt padded along obediently behind her the whole way.

She found out there that the other girls had left not too far into their “performance”. _We swear, we love you guys, but uh…_ Hay Lin had stepped up to try to defend them but Irma cut her off.

_I think we’ve seen enough of Matt’s dick to last a lifetime…_

Will chuckled to herself. It was almost funny to think about that. Cornelia however, seemed more hesitant to joke about it. At Irma’s comment she offered a brief smile and let the subject change without commenting. Will didn’t know what to make of that reaction. It was something she would have to talk to Cornelia about later.

“So… wedding is still on? Even with Ayaka gone?” Hay Lin asked nervously.

Will shrugged, “I guess so,” She answered, looking at Matt, still spaced somewhere in left field. Will figured she should fill the other girls in about what had gone down before dinner. Matt didn’t seem to want to come out of his head, which was worrying Will a tiny bit, but instead knelt at her feet, head on her knee. She stroked his hair as she explained the results of the conversation with the provincial representatives.

There was a grim silence when she finished.

“We’re going to want to be on guard,” Irma had her head resting in her hands. “If there’s already been uprisings in some provinces, who’s to say tomorrow will go off without a hitch?”  

“We were on the rebellion side once,” Cornelia nodded in agreement. “We wouldn’t have let this wedding happen. Hell, we attacked Meridian on Elyon’s coronation day. They’re not just going to wait around.”

“And you and Reglan will be their first targets,” Hay Lin’s voice was quiet.

“Won’t leave you tomorrow,” Came a quiet voice from Will’s knee.

The girls fell silent as Matt spoke. He seemed to be rousing himself from wherever he had been.

“Uh…” Will looked up at the other guardians.

They seemed to get the message. “Go talk to him,” Taranee smiled.

Will nodded. “Matt, follow me,” She said as she stood up, and Matt followed her into their shared room.

She laid back on the bed, patting her chest and Matt followed her up, putting his head on her chest and mumbling something that sounded nonsensical, but happy. “Hey Matt, you coming back to me?” She asked quietly.

“Maybe,” Came her answer.

She smiled faintly. He was quite cute when he was like this.

But it didn’t last forever. Will could tell when Matt was full back in his head, because a wall of shame, embarrassment, and self-loathing utterly shocked Will with its strength. At the same time, she felt Matt start trembling. “Oh God,” He whispered, “Oh God, what is wrong with me…”

“Matt, you…” And then hot, angry, desperate tears started running down his face. “Matt, what’s… it’s okay, it okay, I promise, I know and it’s okay, Matt please…”

“How can you even look at me after that?” He choked out. “When she broke me!”

“Matt…” This was quickly spiraling out of Will’s control.

“She told me that I would learn to like it, like being a slave and calling her Mistress and she was right!” Matt cried. “Everything she said, it’s coming true, and I’m so fucked up…” And his breath started coming in the fast shallow pants that Will knew forewarned of a panic attack.

“Matt, please, it’s okay, I’m not…”

“She’s going to hate me, she’s going to hate me when she find out…” He whispered, not fully with her anymore.

“Matt, please, I don’t hate you, I love you, I love you so much…”

It took probably half an hour to talk Matt down from his self-loathing induced panic attack. He physically struggled to get away from her, and Will was able to hold him in place against her with the strength of her Guardian form, her heart breaking every time he cried out and begged her to let him go. When he finally stopped hyperventilating, and the struggling ceased, he was quiet, blankly staring into space as her hands stroked through his hair.

Then he spoke.

“I am so sorry you have to deal with me.”

And that quiet admission broke Will’s heart, because she could feel that he honestly meant every word.

“I am so fucked, so, so fucked up,” He continued bitterly, “You could literally have chosen anyone else but for some reason you’re still dealing with me and my fucked up self with my fucked up history and all my fucking triggers and bullshit…”

Will was taken aback. Matt didn’t normally swear this much, at least around her.

“I’m so sorry I let you see that,” He whispered, “I probably scared the shit out of you with how much she fucked me up, and I’m going to lose you, the only good thing in my life, and-” Will kissed him before he could continue any more of his self hating tirade.

He looked at her when she pulled away, darkness still in his eyes. He looked like he could just collapse upon himself, cease to exist, and that would be better than being here before her. “Will, I…”

“Can I say something, before you go off hating yourself again?” Will interjected, and Matt nodded. Still expecting to be discarded, but willing to listen. “Was this why you closed the bond on me?”

He nodded sadly, not seeming to want to look at her.

She wasn’t sure how to start from there, so she just went with her first thought. “If you’re fucked up for enjoying it, then I am too, because I enjoyed the hell out of it.”

Surprise flashed in his dark eyes, and Will continued. “I like hurting you, you know? It doesn’t repulse me, or scare me like it used to, and as fucked up as it is, I like it when you call me ‘Mistress’, and wear that collar, and kneel when I tell you to, okay?” Her hands jittered with nervous energy and she went back to anxiously combing through his hair.

“And maybe you can explain your feelings because of what you’ve been through, but I can’t explain why I enjoy it. Other than that you enjoy it, and that makes me happy, okay? So, if anyone’s fucked up in the head, it’s me and, you know, somehow it works for both of us so lets not fuck up a good thing with a bunch of whys.”

There were tears in her eyes when she looked at him again, and she could see that his eyes matched her. “So let’s just establish that I’m yours, and you’re mine, and we’re both a little fucked up, okay?”  

Matt looked away from her, still not seeming to fully believe her. “I…”

“Matthew Olsen, you look at me.” He instantly met her eyes. “Please,” She whispered, reaching out to touch his face. “Believe me.”

Matt blinked, then he started chuckling, and then laughing, almost to a point of hysteria as tears streaked down his face. “Are we made for each other or what?” He asked, and Will smiled faintly, still pretty worried about him. This still wasn’t a healthy reaction.

He was laughing, tears starting to run down his cheeks again. “We are so fucked up,” He chuckled bitterly.

“Matt…”

“Come here babe,” He held his arms out and she folded into them. He kissed her hard, teeth clacking and lips getting caught in the fray. When he finally flopped back onto the pillow, his body relaxed a little, and she was glad to feel that, even thought she knew that while he was not fully over it.

“It’ll be okay,” She promised, her lips still tingling from the kiss, and she satisfied her urge to kiss him again by kissing over his forehead, cheeks, chin and neck.

Matt’s chuckling finally died down, and he rested his head in her shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you?” He whispered.

Will chuckled wryly, “Hell if I know. We’re probably the only people messed up enough to deal with each other.”

Matt didn’t seemed convinced. “I am so broken…” He whispered, “And after everything…”

“Until forever,” Will whispered, pressing her hand against his cheek and angling his eyes up at hers. She pushed all of her feelings of love, protection, and acceptance He smiled faintly, folding his head forward to rest in her chest. After a second of quiet, he slowly pulled back from her embrace, stretching and scrubbing at his face.

She propped herself up on an elbow, looking for the first time in a while at the lingering whip marks on his chest. “How does your chest feel?”

Matt shrugged, only pausing briefly before replying. “I’ve had worse.”

And she knew he had. At the continued worry on her face, he elaborated, “I mean, they stung like hell, but they’ll heal.”

“I feel like we should…”

“Will.” Matt cut her off, pulling her tightly against him with only a slight wince. “I’m fine. I promise.”

The cuddles were nice, but all too soon, Will had to break the mood. “So… how much of the conversation with the girls did you hear earlier? You were kind of spacey…”

Matt sighed, shaking his head. “Not much,” He admitted honestly. “I wasn’t really thinking much.”

Will nodded, bracing herself to fill Matt in on everything he had missed.

When she was done, Matt was already shaking his head. “No,” He said, firmly, “No, you can’t go through with the wedding tomorrow. Without Ayaka there’s no way you’ll be safe.”

“What other option do we have?” Will asked. “If I don’t there’s definitely going to be war.”

“But if you do, you could be killed, and there could still be a war,” Matt argued back. “Jesus Will!”

“But there’s still a chance for peace,” Will said desperately.

Matt was already shaking his head. “I heard a lot, interacting with the other slaves. Their mistresses aren’t ready for this. They aren’t ready. Will… it’s not just a sexism thing here. It’s all wrapped up in Matari, and the fact that their queen is pretty much her in human form.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Most of them are convinced that if Reglan is allowed to take the throne, that Matari will not be pleased and she’ll make the crops die and the water dry up and all that.”

He let out a heavy breath. “They won’t let this wedding happen.”

Will shook briefly. “We need to talk to the others.”

 

Understandably, Matt flushed when they reentered the common area. They had, after all, just witnessed him being whipped and electrocuted while naked. He pointedly avoided the gazes of everyone, his face growing hotter by the second.

Cornelia spoke first, a gentle smile taking up residence on her face. “How are you doing Matt?”

He shrugged, tugging absentmindedly at his collar. “Okay,” He answered, waiting to see where Will sad before sitting down next to her. _Feels weird, like I should be on the ground at your feet,_ he commented to her, and Will took a deep breath at the lusty pang that ricocheted though her stomach.

_We’ll have to play with that more when we get home,_ she promised him, and the wave of emotions she received back told her that he was very, very okay with this.

Will realized a second after that that Cornelia was looking at her to confirm his words and she shrugged. _He had a panic attack over what happened earlier, but I think he’s on the right path now?_ She informed everyone over W.I.T.C.H. radio.

_Are you okay, Will?_ Taranee asked.

Will shrugged. _You know, worried about him. Worried about tomorrow and the day after, just jacked my boyfriend off in front of a bunch of people, the usual._

Irma snorted, and Matt looked up. “You guys are having a conversation without me aren’t you?” He accused tiredly.

“Sorry Matt,” Taranee apologized.

He shook his head. “No, I mean, I’m sorry. That you guys had to see that. See me.” Will cast a worried look at her boyfriend.

“You had no control over what happened,” Cornelia was the first to assert quickly. “You don’t have to apologize.”

The other girls quickly sounded their agreements.

“We’re just glad you’re okay-ish now,” Irma concluded, and Matt tensed ever so slightly next to her.

“It’ll be better once this is over and we can all get back to Earth,” Will said, but she knew all the guardians understood the subtext of _once I get him back to Earth._

It was late by the time they decided that they couldn’t do anything but trust the oracle in his belief that Reglan’s coronation would truly be the best thing for this world. As such, they agreed upon several provisions.

Will would never be left alone. One of the group would try to stay with her at all times. Everyone else would try to maintain a buddy system, including Matt. “I’m not letting anyone else get at him again.” Will said tightly, her fingers lightly touching the collar around his neck.

Will getting ready for bed with Matt when they heard a knock at the door and Cornelia’s voice call her name. “Hey Will?”

She and Matt both paused. “Come in,” Will said and Cornelia poked her head through the door. “Can I talk to you for a bit, alone?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Will glanced at Matt, and he nodded. “I’ll be back.”

“Sounds good,” He looked slightly concerned, but didn’t say anything further as Will slipped out the door behind Cornelia.

Will thought back to the day before, when Cornelia had pulled her aside and her stomach gave a few nervous flops. Had it really only been a day? It felt like so much had happened.

Now that they were alone, Cornelia let her agitation show. Her arms were crossed and she paced a few steps back and forth in the center of the sitting room. Now thoroughly concerned, Will walked a few steps towards her. “Cornelia, what’s going on?”

Cornelia paced a few more steps, before turning to look at Will. “What… I mean… what happened with Matt…”

Will’s heart beat faster at her boyfriend’s name. “What happened with Matt?”

“I mean, earlier, when you were torturing him.” Will flinched at the word. “If Cornelia noticed, she didn’t comment or apologize. “With everything that he’s been through…”

“Cornelia, I…”

“I just noticed he’s been a lot more… slave-y around you, and after you did that, he didn’t really come out of his head, and I don’t mean to pry, but…” She paused, her face twisting as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Will felt immediately defensive. “I wouldn’t have done it I didn’t have to,” Will said. “I hate that he has to go through all of this with everything he went through with Nerissa…”

“And that’s just it! Because all of this, the slave not just being workers but also sex slaves… it’s…”

Will didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what her friend was trying to get at. “Cornelia…”

“You… he… I mean… Everything’s been consensual right? I just worry because of everything that has happened to him and…”

“Cornelia!” Will felt a deep sense of hurt that one of her best friends would even ask. But then she also had an odd feeling, a sense that Cornelia knew something she wasn’t telling her.

“I know, I know, you wouldn’t but…” Cornelia cut herself off, before pausing in her pacing, looking at Will. “I know, okay?”

Will wrapped her arms around herself defensively. “I wouldn’t have hurt him like that if I had any other choice!”

“No, not you…” Cornelia uncrossed her arms, working them anxiously in front of her. “Nerissa, okay? I know what happened with her. I know what she did to him.”

And somehow, Will knew that she wasn’t just talking about torture. Not the physical one anyway. “Know what?” She tried to play dumb, but her voice felt weak.

Cornelia recrossed her arms, looking away. Her voice was quiet and solemn when she spoke. “I know she raped him, okay?”

Will felt lightheaded at the revelation, sitting down on one of the couches. Matt’s various breakdowns and panic attacks through the years passed through her mind. How did she know? She hadn’t even hinted at it with the rest of the girls. “How…?” She asked meekly.

Cornelia’s voice maintained its quiet tone when she responded. “The time he was babysitting Lillian and had the panic attack gave me an idea. And then I just kind of figured it out from there. There were signs over the years… I uh… I talked about it with Elyon, and she mentioned that his behavior matched a lot of the survivors she had talked to over there.”

Will shuddered and Cornelia continued. “I just, if that was his experience, I can’t imagine how hard this mission is for him, and I want to make sure you’re not making it worse.” Cornelia met her eyes. “He may be your boyfriend, but he’s still my friend, Will. I talked him down from his panic attack yesterday. I’m just worried about him.”

Will nodded, still trying not to feel hurt. “I understand. I… I don’t want to go into details, but the _thing_ earlier actually helped us work though it. I think he’s better now than he’s been in a while.”

Cornelia stared her down for a moment, judging her words and honesty before nodding. “Okay,” She acquiesced. “I just wanted to check.”

Will felt tears welling up in her throat without her permission. She felt absolutely awful. “I should never have let him come with us…”

Cornelia finally looked at Will, and the earth guardian’s posture relaxed ever so slightly. She moved towards her leader and enveloped the girl in a hug. “He wouldn’t have let you leave him,” She said.

Will laughed wetly. “I could have made him.”

“But you wouldn’t have.”

Will nodded, finally letting her head relax into Cornelia’s shoulder. “I don’t know how I would be handling this without him.”

Cornelia squeezed her briefly. “I’m sorry if I came off as harsh… I can’t imagine how you two are handling this. Caleb might have killed someone.”

“Matt’s thought about it,” Will smiled despite herself.

“He’s a good one,” Cornelia had a smile in her voice. “I’m glad you guys are happy. Even if you do get up to some really kinky stuff on your own.”

Will laughed, “Says the girl whose first time was in a tree.”

Cornelia sputtered. “How did you know that?”

“Caleb got really drunk at a party one time and told Matt.”

“That bastard.”

Will smiled as Cornelia muttered something about making him pay for that. Will yawned, stretching out her back in Cornelia’s embrace. “Well, I have a really busy day tomorrow.” Her heart juddered for a moment; “ _We_ have a really busy day tomorrow.”

Cornelia nodded, giving Will one last squeeze before she stood up. “Goodnight you kinky bitch.”

“Goodnight Corny,” Will chuckled, and she and the blond girl parted ways.

Matt was there to receive her when she walked into their room. She didn’t even have to speak before she heard him ask, “So she knows?”

Will’s face flushed, but there was no point in trying to hide it. “Yeah.” She answered instead.

He nodded hollowly, with that empty look she had seen too many times before on his face. She stepped towards him, holding out her arms. Shuffling, he stepped towards her, burying his face in her shoulder, arms coming to wrap tightly around her waist. “Fuck,” He breathed. He chuckled dryly, “And I thought I was doing well.”

“You are, you’re doing so well…” Will promised him.  

He let out a long breath. “I am so tired,” He whispered.

Will could only nod and hope that everything went smoothly in the morning.

 

Of course, the morning of came and nothing went according to plan.

Will was awoken to a startled, pained yelp from Matt, and she was instantly on alert. Electricity jumped to attention of her fingers, and that was the only warning she got before her room was full of Darbonnians dressed in little to no clothing. Her vision clearing from its sleepy fog, she spotted Matt on the floor by Sule, eyes on the ground.

_Matt, are you okay?_ She demanded.

_I’m fine-_

“Sorry to wake you Guardian,” Sule spoke. “There are ceremonial procedures to attend to.”

Will slipped out of her battle ready stance, the sparks on her fingers dimming.

_Apparently it’s unseemly for a slave to keep their mistress’ bed here._ Matt filled her in before she could ask. _Sule yanked me out before the others could see._

Will looked up at Sule. She looked calm and composed, but Will was practiced at reading guarded body language. She was nervous. And that scared Will more than anything.

Will nodded, combing her fingers through her hair. “Okay,” She said, “Just give me a moment to get ready.” What had it been, three hours since she had fallen asleep?

“That won’t be necessary Guardian,” One of the other Darbonnians spoke up, bowing her head in respect. “My name is Penu. We will be assisting in preparing you for your wedding. We must prepare you serve Matari.”

Will nodded. “Okay. Follow me Matt.”

As Matt moved to stand, but Sule shook her head. “You must go through this ritual alone Will.” Her tone was apologetic, and Will couldn’t detect the least bit of a lie in her voice.

_Oh fuck that!_ She heard Matt snap across their bond. _No, no, I am not leaving you alone with them!_ She looked at Matt, seeing the agony on his face, and she looked back at Sule, just checking. Sule just gave her the same resolute look.

Will looked down at her feet, and nodded, making her decision. “Matt, stay with the other girls. Don’t fight me on this.”

The broken look on Matt’s face killed her. _I can’t protect you like that babe…_ He said quietly.

_I’ll be okay,_ she promised.   _I love you._

_I love you too. Come back to me._

_I will, I promise._

She followed Sule, Penu, and the other two women out of her room and into the darkened palace hallways. This region of Darbonne was rarely dark, the sun seeming to always be in the sky. But for the first time Will and the Darbonnians were navigating the halls by firelight, something odd in the palace engineered to distribute light.

It all happened too quickly for Will to react. She heard Matt cry out in surprise and pain over their bond, before his side of the bond went dark, telling her he was no longer conscious.

Shit. There was no way this was good.

“Sule!” Will rapidly turned back the way they had come. “I have to-” But she was met with a wall of her escorts, preventing her from moving back towards her room, towards Matt. She searched out Sule’s face, and saw the advisor looking apologetic, but resolute. “What did you do to him?” She growled.

“Assured your cooperation,” Sule said evenly, “Keep walking Guardian, or this will be much more unpleasant than it needs to be.”

Electricity was sparking on Will’s fingertips and in her hair. “I swear,” she whispered, “If you hurt him…”

“He will not be hurt if you comply,” Sule said, an undertone of pleading to her voice. “However…”

“If you do not,” Another Darbonnian piped up, significantly more malice in her voice, “What will be done to him will make your little light show last night seem like nothing.”

_Will!_ The Keeper of the Heart heard the Earth Guardian’s voice in her head, _We’re locked down here. Where are you?_

Will’s heart sank. _With Sule and some other Darbonnians,_ Will said grimly. _Don’t try anything. They’re threatening to hurt Matt. I can’t feel him through our bond. Looks like our coups’ already started._

Will heard several swears come through W.I.T.C.H. radio. _I’ll figure it out,_ she said firmly, _They’re taking me somewhere, stand down. If we can still talk this out I don’t want to start a war._

_We’ll hunker down here,_ Cornelia conceded, to some outrage from the others, _But the instant something goes wrong…_

_Yeah, I know._ Will’s abdomen felt like it might implode. Where was Matt? Was he okay? Was she making the right call telling people to stand down?

She sighed, squaring her shoulders and gritting her teeth. Something told her she was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I hit some major writer's block. However, with the hurricane hitting my state right now I have a few days off to work on it. Let's see if I can't finish it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the only the threat to Matt’s life that kept Will from turning the Darbonnian set to guard her into a smoking corpse. She still had not heard from her boyfriend, which could only mean that he was still unconscious, as they had yet to find anything else that would block their telepathic connection, even world separation.

Will tried to remain outwardly calm, but she couldn’t stop the occasional spark that jumped off of her hair or fingertips. The sandstone floor beneath her had a glassy sheen from where she had failed to control her lightning once.

_Everyone okay?_ She asked over W.I.T.C.H. radio. The other girls were still contained to their rooms while Will played the waiting game in this sandstone chamber that felt more like a jail cell.

_About ready to do this the hard way._ Irma’s voice was the first heard.

_I’m with Irma on this one,_ Hay Lin’s voice surprisingly piped up. _We were diplomatic, and then they did this. We did our best. And now Matt’s in danger._

_He may be in more danger if we try to pull something,_ Cornelia warned. _We still don’t know where he is._

_Or if he’s even…_

_He’s alive!_ Will asserted quickly, glad she knew at least that. _I can feel that, it’s just kind of like a dial tone._

_There’s just no precedent for this,_ Taranee interjected, _but my guess is the only thing keeping Matt safe right now is that they think that they can control us with him._

_If he would just wake up he could take care of himself._ Will was worried. What had they used to render him unconscious? And for so long. It had been the better part of a few hours.

Her conversation was interrupted as the door to her cell was pulled open. Reglan was thrown inside, followed by Sule, a few guards, and several of the advisors Will recognized from yesterday. Will stood instantly, sparks licking at her fingers. She refused to let herself be cowed by the ensemble of women. They couldn’t hurt her. They wouldn’t hurt her.

Matt was the one in danger.

Reglan looked terrified, and given the situation Will couldn’t blame him. He couldn’t have been expecting any of this at all. The prince seemed paler than usual, given her extremely limited knowledge of Darbonnian physiology, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Will wondered how long that would last. She hated that she was almost surprised, though relieved on that front.

Sule almost managed to not flinch at the death glare afforded to her by the leader of the guardians. “Will,” She met Will’s eyes, “Prince Reglan,” She nodded at the prince standing hesitantly slightly behind Will. She pulled a chair out at the table Will had been sitting at. “Please have a seat, both of you.”

Reglan glanced at Will, looking to her for the next move. When Will remained stubbornly standing, Sule sighed, looking forward. “I cannot say I am surprised,” She said, “I am not sure I would do any different in your position.”

Will scoffed, tightening her stance. “So you’ve clearly brought us together for some reason. Why are my friends on lockdown and where is Matt?”

Sule knit her hands together, looking up at Will. “I’ve brought you both here because you both know that Reglan taking the throne will launch my world into war, political marriage aside.”

Will grit her teeth. “And what makes you say that?”

“I know the political climate of my world,” Sule said evenly, “I was an advisor to Ayaka long before you were born. I have watched the unrest grow as Reglan was born, watched it sicken as my Queen aged and still bore no daughter. At her death, I knew for certain that Darbonne would not accept a male ruler.”

Will struggled to keep her stance firm. She wanted to cross her arms, to find a way to argue. The Oracle had sent them there for a reason. He must have believed that it was possible. Will wanted to believe that it was possible.

“I know you have your orders,” Sule continued, looking imploringly into Will’s eyes. “And as a child of war you know naught but conflict, and may even see the rebellions that rise as an unfortunate necessity to change. But silencing the conflict will not be as easy as simply quashing a rebellion. It will be a constant struggle. The world will crumble, her infrastructure collapse, and Matari’s people will fall. I cannot permit that to happen to my people, and our world.”

Will didn’t want to believe it. It internally baffled all of her senses of right and wrong. But when she considered everything she had seen, and everything Matt had told her he had witnessed, it made a painful amount of sense. Will’s hands tightened into fists, the only outward sign of her internal struggle. “You do not place hope in your people?” She asked, trying to salvage her mission.

Sule looked to the room around her. “I love my people,” She answered simply. “But as a mother loves her child unconditionally, she also knows her daughter’s limits of understanding. I know my people are not ready for this. There is much that needs to be done before Darbonne will accept a male on the throne.

“I do not say that it is right,” She summarized, “But I know that I will not allow my people to be hurt over something they cannot yet understand.”

Everything in Will’s mind screamed that Sule had to be wrong. It was wrong that half of this world’s population was delegated to servitude and inferiority. But contrary to Taranee’s beliefs, Will had actually learned something in her history classes. She was seeing a startling similarity between this world and her own of centuries ago.

It was not right. It was not even close to ethical.

But Will did not want to fight in another war.

Slowly, Will relaxed her stance, coming to sit at the table across from Sule. Sule seemed to understand that Will had come to see her point of view, and even let a small smile of relief show. Settling her shoulders, Will asked, “So, what would be your plan?”

“There are some precedents of Queens dying young, before their children were of ruling age. It was many centuries ago, but my people do have a course of action.”

“Which is?” Will asked. In the back of her mind, she started to feel a stirring in that section of her consciousness that Matt usually occupied. Sule started talking about some temporary government that would function as more of a democracy while Matari made her choice for heir apparent, but Will was focused on that little presence, coming back to consciousness.

_Matt?_

_… Will?_ Matt’s presence was faint, coming stronger as he woke up. _You okay? Are you…_ Will could actually feel when the memories of what had happened came back to Matt, as the adrenaline and anger she felt through the bond made her gasp. _I’m coming._ He said, and Will felt the rush of power that she knew was him going Regent.

_Matt, no!_ She cried. _I’m okay, I swear…_

Sule had been alerted that something was wrong by Will’s gasp. “What’s going on?” She asked tightly.

“Where’s Matt?” Will demanded.

“He’s…” Her reply was cut off as Will’s guardian angel burst through the door with a blast from his eyes.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Will stood up, feeling like she was moving through molasses, opening her mouth to say something, tell Matt to stand down, that she was okay, but in the time it took her to formulate the words to say and transport them from ideas in her mind to actual words, one of Sule’s guards had drawn a spear like instrument, and thrust it into Matt’s side.

Will saw the blade pierce, penetrating into his rib cage, and the look of shock and pain and anger pass over Matt’s face before he met her eyes.

And everything seemed to break into real time again. “Matt, stand down!” The order finally made it out of her mouth, and two threatening bolts of lighting prevented any of the guards from getting near him again. “He’s with me!” Will called by way of explanation as she literally flew over the table to get to Matt, where he had fallen to his knees a few feet in front of the doorway.

Sule was standing too now. “That’s your slave?” She asked, eyes wide in shock.

“I need gauze and bandages,” Will demanded, ignoring Sule’s question to press her hands against Matt’s side, one hand holding the spear in place so that it didn’t dislodge or cause further damage as she pushed Matt down to lie on the floor.  

“Matt, Matt, fuck…” She whispered, “Why don’t you ever fucking listen to me? I’m fine.”

Matt let out a broken chuckle, and Will could hear the pain in his voice. “Hey babe…” She pushed into his mind to feel better what he was feeling and he let her join him. Right away she felt it, the sucking hole in his chest, and from a detached sort of standpoint how bad it felt.

“No talking out loud, you’re hurt,” Will whispered desperately, “We’re gonna fix you, you’re gonna be okay.” Someone in the background was calling for a healer, people were running around her, but none so close as to impact them. _We were getting everything worked out, why do you always have to jump blindly into conflicts like this?_

_Someone’s gotta look out for you._ The answer was more communicated in feelings than words.

_You’re lucky I love you,_ Will commented back, wincing in referred pain and concern as Matt coughed, the movement of his rib cage causing a shock of pain to radiate from the spear wound.

_Owwww…_ Now there seemed to be genuine pain in Matt’s response. As some sort of cloth was pressed into Will’s hands, Matt seemed to genuinely be taking stock of his injuries. _Okay… uh… not to scare you, but this feels bad…_ He took another shuddering breath. _Can’t breath too well…_

Will’s heart juddered in her chest. Matt seemed to have settled on short shallow breaths as the best way to satisfy his need for oxygen. Unfortunately, connected as they were Will could feel that it wasn’t enough, and the ache in his chest from lack of oxygen was growing stronger and stronger. “God damn it Matt, you are not allowed to die on me,” She snarled, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

_Not sure if that’s a command I’ll be able to follow_ , Matt commented dryly. _Although could be an interesting experiment._

A Darbonnian woman in dark brown appeared at her side. “We need to get the spear out. I’ll pull, you press these over the wound.” Will was handed a wad of fabric-like material. She nodded. “One, two, three!”

Matt arched his back and cried out as the healer pulled the spear out, and Will could see blood spread like a wave before she pressed the gauze back over the wound.

_You don’t get a choice,_ she whispered desperately. _Dammit Matt, stay with me._

But he was getting fainter in her mind. She could practically feel his life force bleeding out from her mind through her fingertips. There was too much blood. It had already soaked through the fabric she had, and the healer helped her pile on more layers. No, no, no, no, no… Matt was not going to die here, not now. Not after everything. Not to a stupid misunderstanding.

_Dammit,_ she heard Matt comment, his tone floaty, not fully there. _I had a whole proposal planned and everything. The girls were going to help me pull it off._

“You are not going to die, stop talking like that,” She snapped out loud. “You’re still going to propose, we’re gonna get married and live happily every after, now you just need to _stop bleeding_!” She pressed the blood soaked gauze down harder, tears running down her cheeks.

And then the wound underneath her hands was glowing with a golden light, and Matt’s labored breaths, which had been growing fainter and fainter, snapped back into his lungs with a vengeance. He sat up suddenly, hand coming to rest over Will’s on his side, still soaked in blood but… Will couldn’t feel the pain through their bond anymore. What had…

Will pulled the gauze back to find the skin underneath still covered in blood, but no longer oozing or even injured.   Just clean skin unbroken underneath her fingertips. “What…?” She asked, not even believing it.

_Reglan,_ Matt caught her eyes and then looked over her shoulder. Will turned around to see Reglan standing with one hand held over them, still glowing with a golden radiance.

“Matari’s Light,” Someone behind Will said quietly, reverently spoke. One of the advisors probably. The golden glow slowly faded, leaving everyone, Reglan included, completely shocked.

Will was the first to speak.

“What was that you said about Matari making her heir apparent clear?”

 

In the end, Will wasn’t sure if the mission counted as a failure or a success.

Reglan appeared to have inherited the Heart of Darbonne, and matriarchy or not, Darbonne couldn’t ignore the will of it’s goddess.      

The way Will understood it, Reglan would be included in the decisions of it’s people, as a temporary government headed by Sule waited for a potential heir fathered by Reglan. It still confused Will, but despite Reglan’s possession of a Heart, Sule did not act like fathering a child would be an issue. Something that Will and Matt would keep in mind if the Oracle was not able to satisfactorily answer their own concerns about parenting.

Will was not sure how to approach their debriefing with the Oracle.

Reglan had not taken the throne, so that meant they had failed.

But Darbonne had not fallen into war, so that meant they had… succeeded?

Will was still trying to wrap her head around it.

Turns out Matt had been drugged unconscious by a native herb, as the Darbonnians knew about their telepathic connection from Will’s desperation to get to him the night before. But they had laid him down on a stretcher, and had him right outside the room, no actual intentions to hard him or the other girls, just prevent Will and the others from jumping into unnecessary fighting.

“You are warriors,” Sule had explained sadly, “And it is in your nature, as children of war. We had to be safe. Let you hear us.”

Will grudgingly agreed.

Perhaps something to work on in the future.

For now, it was time to go home.

Overall, the debriefing was positive, the council being pleased at the success, even if unorthodox, of the mission. “And you have helped set a new precedent in Darbonnian history, of a male Keeper of the Heart,” One of the elders offered. “So in some respects, your mission was more successful than we could have hoped.”

Will nodded, nervously looking at the ground with her loaded question. _I’m with you, no matter what babe,_ Matt promised. _You don’t have to worry about that._

With that confidence installed in her, Will finally gathered the courage to ask. “Oracle?” She steeled herself. “I have a question for you.”

“Yes Will?” The Oracle asked.

Will gripped the Heart in a fist, terrified to ask but needing to know the answer. “When I spoke with Ayaka, she seemed to believe that people who carry Hearts are… can’t have children,” She summarized shakily. The Oracle dipped his head, urging, acknowledging her statement. “Is that true?”  

The Oracle nodded. “It is.”

Will’s heart plummeted. She had hoped and wanted to believe that it wouldn’t be true, and Matt was already trying to comfort her over their bond. She knew he wanted kids someday, and maybe he would have a chance with someone else and maybe- _Stop it!_ Matt tried to interject, but…

“However,” The Oracle cut off her panic mental cascade, “It will not be the same for you as it is for their people.”

“What?” Matt asked, holding it together ever so slightly better than his girlfriend.

“For as long as you hold the Heart of Kandrakar, you will be unable to conceive,” The Oracle clarified, “However, should you give it up, your body should be able to conceive again.”

Will was overwhelmed, casting a glance at Matt to feel out where he was. He seemed just as dazed by the emotional rubberband as she was. “I uh…” She cleared her throat, “So I’ll be able to have kids some day.” She clarified. “With Matt, if I want to.”

The Oracle nodded, smiling faintly. “Once you both give up your Hearts, the ability will return.”

“But then why would Ayaka think I couldn’t ever?” She asked, still mentally reeling.

“In Darbonne, the Keeper of the Heart carries the Heart until death,” A councilwoman explained. “It is only given up briefly, during a special ceremony, so that the Keeper may conceive. Ayaka was unfamiliar with your relationship with your Heart, and therefore did not know you did not know the specifics.”

“I…” Will was lost for words. So Matt just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  

With that concern addressed, the Guardians got ready to go home for real. They were set to go back through the veil to Earth when the Oracle called Will’s attention. “Will, we almost forgot.” The old man held out a small key to Will. “For Matthew’s collar. I’m sure he’s ready to have that off.”

Will had to pause a moment, looking at the small silver key. “Oh right,” She commented nervously, “I almost forgot.” A rush of emotions poured through her at that moment. She didn’t want to take it off, she wanted to have time to enjoy this new dynamic they had just discovered together.

She walked over to grab the key, before turning back to Matt, who had an odd look on his face. She took a long look at the band of silver encircling his neck, looking like it belonged there.

“I guess it’s time for this to come off, huh?” She said quietly.

_I almost don’t want it to…_ Matt’s quiet response came.

_I mean, you can’t exactly walk around with this thing on…_ Will unlocked the collar, hearing the click of the clasp as she pulled it from around Matt’s neck. _Kinda hard to explain…_

_I guess… Maybe just in private then?_ Matt asked, leaving his mind wide open so Will could see how much he really didn’t want to lose how close this had made them, how he was scared that she would get back to Earth and reject it, and reject him, how, trauma or no, he chose this, chose that this time he would do it because he enjoyed it, not because he had to, with the knowledge that he could say no at any time…

Will shook a little at the sheer power of the emotions she got, tucking the collar into her shoulder bag.  

The guardians went directly home after the mission. Multi-day trips were always exhausting, having to stay in guardian mode full time took its toll on the girls. While Will technically still lived with her mom, it was a residence in legal means only. She spent all her time over at Matt’s apartment, and it was there that the two returned after stepping through the fold.

Will dropped her bags with an odd feeling in her chest. It had only been a few days, but the last time she had been in this room, everything had been so different, so less… heavy.

While Will had been having her crisis, Matt dropped down onto his bed, flipping his hair back out of his eyes. She felt a sense of unease over their bond before he asked, “So… are you going to freak out now?”

Will considered it, rolling the questions over in her head. Was she? Everything had felt so natural over on Darbonne. Now, with real life and classes and work returning to her mind, how would she and Matt even begin…? And removed from where the power differential was natural, where it was so okay for Matt to wear a collar and be subservient to her. In that isolated world, it had been so easy to accept the power exchange, but on Earth…

They couldn’t do it. Will would be sick and twisted, Matt would be a victim of his abuse.

She would be no better than Nerissa.

Will gasped, her arms coming up to hug herself. “Thinking about it,” She answered honestly, as her heart started to thud in her chest.

Matt sighed, putting his face in his hands. “It’s not like that,” He said quietly, earnestly. “With you… it’s not like it was with _her._ ” He must have been reading her thoughts, not that she was shielding them.

“With her…” Matt continued, looking at his bedspread, “I never had control. I _had_ to do what she said, or face the consequences.”

“But you have to do what I say too,” Will interjected, her hands shaking, “You don’t get a choice-”

“Yeah,” Matt shrugged, looking up at her, “But you’ve never made me do something I didn’t want to. And if you accidentally trigger the compulsion, you stop it as soon as you realize it. And you can’t tell me that the instant you felt me not enjoying something that you wouldn’t stop.”

Will clenched her jaw. “Of course not, I’m not a monster.”

“Exactly,” Matt nodded in agreement. “I…” He shook his head and huffed out a breath. “I shouldn’t… because of everything… I shouldn’t want this.” His voice was getting rough, and Will felt an overwhelming ball of insecurity and fear and anxiety rear up in Matt’s mind. “I should run as far and as fast as I can, because there’s got to be something wrong with me…”

“Matt,” Will tried to soothe him, but he cut her off.

“But I do like it,” He took a calming breath. “I like it a lot, and it makes me horny as hell when you go all Dominatrix, and I feel safe and at peace when I’m kneeling for you…” He chuckled wryly and shrugged. “And maybe it’s an unhealthy coping mechanism given my PTSD but… you’re not a monster Will. You could never be like her.”

It was an interesting role reversal from the previous night, with Matt talking Will down from hating herself. “You let me see everything you felt Will,” Matt said by way of explanation, reading her thoughts again. “While I still don’t feel entire at ease with myself, and that’s gonna take a bit more time, I know you could never be like her. Because I’ve seen into both your minds. That’s why it’s you I’m okay with giving myself to.” He reached up to feel at the empty space around his throat. “Collar or no.”

There was that mention of the collar again. Will watched his fingers absentmindedly touch his throat, as if searching for the metal circlet. “Did you…” How did she ask this? “Did you… like the collar?”

Matt’s absentminded search stopped, and he glanced up at Will. “I…” He started hesitantly, and then paused. She could feel as his anxiety picked up pace behind his calm exterior. “Uh… I uh… I think you already know the answer to that.”

The answer, Will knew, was that yes, the collar and the meaning contained within it made him hard, made his heart beat faster, made reality swim in front of his eyes. But Will knew that it was way more loaded than that, outside of the context of Darbonne, where they could both pretend that it was all for the mission that he _had_ to wear it. Back on Earth…

And there was still the question Will had been afraid to ask, with all the load that such a question would contain, and how she was still ever vigilant of breaking her boyfriend. “Did she ever…” And Matt stiffened, knowing exactly who _she_ was. “Did she ever make you wear one?”

Matt shook his head instantly, while his body seemed to recoil in on itself. “No,” he responded verbally, his eyes clouding over with the darkness Will hated to see, “Sometimes she would restrain me by…” He pressed his hand against his throat as if to mimic the sensation, “And she always loved cho…” He had to swallow and pull his hands away before continuing, “Choking me,” He finished, “but… never a collar.”

Will’s hands clenched and unclenched at her side. Trying to restrain every murderous intent she had within her, Will stepped forward to touch Matt’s shoulder lightly. He jumped slightly, but the darkness retreated from his eyes as he met her gaze. “Sorry,” he apologized, but Will shook her head, finally sitting down next to him.

“Well that’s good then,” Will offered, “One less trigger right?”

Matt lifted a shoulder noncommittally. “I guess so. Although if it were we probably would have found out the instant you tried to put it on me in Kandrakar.”

Will nodded, thinking. “So… we keep doing it then? I mean… as much as you want to or…”

“I enjoy it a lot,” Matt agreed, “A lot more than I ever thought I would given… everything.” A vindictive smile took residence on his face. “One less thing she took from me.”

“One more thing _we_ got back,” Will agreed, reaching up to card her hands through his hair. Matt hummed his approval, eyes slipping shut.

“But don’t think for a second this means that every now and again I’m not going to grab you and fuck you into a wall,” Matt threatened lightheartedly.

That startled a full on laugh from Will. “Oh are you?” She retorted jovially, halting her gentle stroking to give a firm yank on the hair at the base of his neck. Matt’s mouth feel open in surprise and a pleased groan slipped out.

“Fuck,” He whispered, eyes still closed, but a faint grin across his face, “Not fair.”

“Your hair is fair game,” Will laughed, “Now if I were really playing dirty…” The hand not in his hair traced down his still bare chest, coming to rest just above the line the harem pants made at his hips.

“ _If_ ,” Matt mocked, but the word came out too breathy maintain the tone he was going for. His hips bucked as Will lifted her hand away. “Babe…” He whined.

“You want something?” Will asked teasingly, tracing up around his collarbone and tightening his hand in his hair. Matt groaned, and Will could see the erection growing beneath the thin pants.

“Please?” He asked faintly, fidgeting in her grip. “Please Will…”

“You sure that’s the name you want to use?” Will latched onto Matt’s jaw, turning his face to look at her. The question seemed simple, but there was more underneath, asking Matt where he wanted to take this. Matt blinked dazedly at her for a moment, before the question and it’s double meaning made it past his sex-fogged brain.

“I…” His whole body shuddered, before his eyes dropped. She feared the worst, wondering if she had triggered something, before she dug deeper over the bond. Will traced along the strings that bound them, feeling his mind started to drift off into that space she had discovered she could send him and have him feel safe, wanted, protected in her care. “Please… Mistress…”

And Will could feel nothing but lust, love and trust coming at her over the bond, and she smiled. “Kneel for me, Matt. Hands behind your back.” Matt dropped to the ground, eyes half lidded as he watched her. She reached into her shoulderbag, pulling out the silver circlet inside.

“Do you want to wear this?” She asked deliberately, holding it in front of him, feeling for anything even remotely amiss. All she could feel however, was a deep sense of peace and relaxation. He nodded, smiling happily as she relocked the collar.

“Good boy,” She said quietly, scratching back along his scalp until she could grip the back of his head roughly as sparks danced off of her fingers to strike his chest. Matt called out hoarsely as his cock jumped in his pants.

“Than- thank you Mistress,” He murmured happily, eyes sliding closed again.

They couldn’t have stopped after that if they tried.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a doozy. Okay, maybe another chapter after this, because there's still one more thing I want to hit, but this is me finally capturing a plot bunny for this chapter. Sorry for the weird update here. I posted a chapter previously entitled chapter 6, but decided I didn't like the direction it went. So, editing was needed.
> 
> Also, note on BDSM relationships with Mama Nova. Negotiate everything please? I get a lot of leeway with these guys because of the telepathic relationship (and I can literally make them perfect) but real life power exchange relationships are not nearly as simple as I portrayed here. Especially when trauma is involved. Please do your research and communication with your partner(s). It's amazing when it works, but can be a real trainwreck when it's not.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for sticking it out with me.


End file.
